Otępiałe zmysły
by Ewita89
Summary: Do czego może popchnąć samotność ? Historia kujona, który poznaje inny niekoniecznie lepszy świat. WARNING: YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Pozdrawiam oraz dedykuję tego fanfica (mojego pierwszego!) wszystkim fanom Naruto oraz mojej złośliwej, choć niezastąpionej siostrze Lanjelin. Od razu uprzedzam, że treść zawiera elementy yaoi (boys love-uwielbiam to!) Historia tu opisana, oparta jest na moim własnym życiu, choć przyznaję, że trzeba by mnie dobrze znać, aby się domyślić co jest prawdą, a co nie. Akcja dzieje się w średniej wielkości mieście w Japonii, ale ponieważ za granicą nigdy nie byłam, wybaczcie błędy rzeczowe, wynikające z mojego niedoinformiowania. Z tego co wiem, i zawarłam w opisie, to rok szkolny zaczyna się tam wiosną (chyba około kwietnia), więc moja akcja rozpoczyna się mniej więcej w czerwcu. Kolejną rzeczą jest to, że roboczy tydzień trwa tam sześć dni, a nie pięć (w sobotę do szkoły-koszmar).Myślę, że to wszystko. Proszę o komentarze błagając, aby nie były zbyt surowe :) enjoy

Rozdział pierwszy - Podrażniony Węch

,,Neji , czy może wiesz , w którym roku wybuchła rewolucja francuska ? Nie mogę tego znalezć" - spytał blondyn trzymając w ręce podręcznik do historii. Znał odpowiedz na to więc je zadał ? Odpowiedz jest beznadziejnie banalna. Miał nadzieję, że będzie ono dobrym pretekstem do włączenia się do rozmowy pomiędzy kolegami z klasy. Lecz gdy tylko wymówił ostatnie słowa już zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle się odezwał. Spojrzenie jakim go wszyscy obdarzyli zdecydowanie nie należało do najsympatyczniejszych, nie wspominając już o pełnych niedowierzania wyrazach twarzy, jakby mówiących: ,,Najlepszy (zaraz za Nejim) uczeń, a nie zna odpowiedzi na tak proste pytanie?". Wysoki szatyn patrzył na niego z kpiną i ironią widoczną w jego niesamowicie jasnych oczach: ,,Sprawdz na 89 stronie." Po czym wrócił do przerwaniej konwersacji nie zaszczycając go więcej nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Chłopak spuścił tylko głowę ze zrezygnowaniem, w duchu wyrzucając sobie od nieśmiałych, aspołecznych idiotów. Wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce i otworzył książkę. Każda próba (a sporo ich już było) nawiązania bliższych kontaktów z kimkolwiek kończyła się dokładnie w taki sposób. Nikt nigdy do niego nie zagadał nie licząc kilku przypadków kiedy to któryś z kolegów chciał spisać od niego zadanie domowe. Z powodu tak niskiego stanu konta określającego ilość przyjaciół, a konkretnie poziom ten był równy zeru, zawsze po szkole szedł prosto do domu , a na przerwach uczył się nie mając po prostu nic lepszego do roboty. Niestety przez to wszyscy mieli go za kujona, którego nie interesuje nic poza otrzymaniem najwyższej oceny na sprawdzianie. Szczerze mówiąc to zazdrościł Nejiemu, którego wszyscy wprost ubóstwiali i nie potrafił zrozumieć jego popularności nie tylko w klasie, ale w całej szkole. Przecież on też musiał poświęcać dużo czasu na naukę, aby mieć takie wyniki, prawda? Może gdyby stał się od niego lepszy to też by go polubili? Wychodząc z takiego założenia starał się jeszcze bardziej, aby ktoś go w końcu zauważył. Częściej zgłaszał się na lekcjach, zawsze odrabiał prace domowe, a nawet brał udział we wszystkich możliwych konkursach. Pomimo wielu pochwał nauczycieli, a może właśnie przez nie, rówieśnicy mieli go za wywyższającego się, aroganckiego bufona. Nikt nie widział jak bardzo Naruto jest samotny, a on tym bardziej to ukrywał za szerokim uśmiechem ciągle goszczącym na jego twarzy. Nie chciał sprawiać kłopotów swojemu opiekunowi, którego szczerze lubił. Jego rodzice zmarli, gdy był jeszcze niemowlęciem, a o dalszej rodzinie nie posiadał żadnych informacji. Zresztą nie miało to dla niego wiekszego znaczenia. Nie teraz kiedy miał w końcu namiastkę rodziny. Co innego było dawniej. Całe dzieciństwo przenoszono go od jednej rodziny zastępczej do drugiej, wiec nigdzie nie zagrzał miejsca na dłużej. Wtedy często wyobrażał sobie, że zjawia się po niego wujek, który wrócił z dalekiej podróży i dopiero teraz dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. Następnie zabiera go ze sobą i od tej pory już zawsze są razem. Ale oczywiście nikt taki się nie pojawił. Był zamknięty w sobie i nieufny, aż trzy lata temu trafił pod opiekę Itachiego Uchihy, który wychowuje również brata w tym samym wieku co Naruto. Bracia również stracili rodziców, gdy Sasuke był jeszcze mały. Prawdopodobnie to stało się przyczyną nieufności i chłodnego usposobienia młodszego Uchihy. Pomimo wielu prób Naruto, nie udało mu się z nim zaprzyjażnić. Chłopak zawsze trzymał go na dystans, choć z czasem ich stosunki trochę się ociepliły. Natomiast Itachi zawsze był dla niego życzliwy i twierdził, że blondyn ma dobroczynny wpływ na jego totalnie aspołecznego brata. Sam zainteresowany jakoś tego nie dostrzegał, ale nic nie mówił, aby nie sprawić przykrości opiekunowi. Itachi pracował jako programista komputerowy w jakiejś dużej firmie. Zarabiał całkiem sporo, ale często musiał zostawać w pracy po godzinach.

'Nie chce mi się znowu tego czytać' pomyślał wracając do szkolnej rzeczywistości. Wstał i skierował się do toalety. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, w nozdrza uderzył go ostry zapach tytoniu i ... czegoś jeszcze... Czegoś, czego w tamtej chwili nie potrafił jeszcze zidentyfikować. Charakterystyczna, drażniąca, jakby lekko słodkawa woń, od której aż kręciło się w głowie. Stał chwilę, lekko oszołomiony, gdy drzwi jednej z kabin otworzyły się i wyszli z niej dwaj jego koledzy z klasy. Rudowłosy Gaara i największy klasowy szpaner Kiba. W dłoni tego pierwszego, Naruto zauważył tlącego się papierosa. Chłopak nie znał ich za dobrze, gdyż często zdarzało im się wagarować. Często? W zasadzie to są gośćmi w szkole i niebieskooki do tej pory nie potrafi zrozumieć jakim cudem zdali do następnej ąc swoje rozmyślania spojrzał na nastolatków. Gaara, w przeciwieństwie do Kiby, który wyglądał na przestraszonego, widząc go uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł podając mu skręta. Widząc to Kiba zawołał: ,,Zwariowałeś?! Zaraz na nas doniesie! Przecież to kujon!"

,,Nie jestem kujonem!"- automatycznie odpowiedział chłopak.

,,Więc to udowodnij." - powiedział rudy spokojnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Niewiele myśląc, blondyn wziął papierosa i mocno się zaciągnął. po chwili krztusząc się i kaszląc oddał go właścicielowi patrzącego na niego z uznaniem, ale też rozbawieniem.

,,Może teraz powiecie mi co to dokładnie jest, bo na zwykłe fajki to raczej nie wygląda."- wychrypiał chłopak pokonując uciążliwe drapanie w gardle.

,,Masz rację. To tytoń ze sporą domieszką trawki."-odparł Gaara tak lekkim tonem, jak gdyby rozmawiali o normalnej trawie, a nie o narkotykach. Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy dotarł do niego sens tego zdania. Pozostała dwójka, widząc jego reakcję, tylko cicho się zaśmiała i wyrzucając peta,opuściła pomieszczenie. Dopiero dzwięk dzwonka wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Wracając do rzeczywistości pobiegł na historię. Nigdy szczególnie nie lubił tego przedmiotu, ale tym razem lekcja była nadzwyczaj przyjemna. Bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o przerabiany temat, ani o piątkę z ostatniej kartkówki. Chłopak siedział w swojej ławce wyjątkowo cicho, ani razu nie zgłaszając się do odpowiedzi, a na jego twarzy widoczny był szeroki uśmiech. Blondyn czuł się nienaturalnie rozluzniony i radosny. Cały czas miał wrażenie, jakby jego ciało było nieważkie. To uczucie było tak silne, że nie mógł powstrzymać się od ciągłego sprawdzania czy wszystkie jego kończyny wcziąż są na swoim miejscu. Z niewiadomych przyczyn niebywale go to bawiło. Nigdy w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale od bardzo dawna nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w tej chwili. Jednak gdy tylko lekcja się skończyła, a on chciał wstać, aby z wszystkimi uczniami udać się do szatni, jego nogi odmówiły noszenia ciężaru właściciela. Bliskie spotkanie, z dość twardą podłogą byłoby nieunikniony, gdyby ktoś nie złapał go za łokieć i jak gdyby nigdy nic poprowadził we właściwym kierunku. Zdezorientowany chłopak obrócił głowę i w tym momencie błękit nieba spotkał się z morskim odcieniem zieleni. Gaara zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na zdziwione i pytające spojrzenia mijanych uczniów. Blondyn miał wręcz wrażenie, że sprawiają mu one jakąś dziwną satysfakcję. Z niemym pytaniem w oczach, spojrzał na wyższego chłopaka, a ten mylnie odczytując intencje niebieskookiego, powiedział cicho, ale jednak na tyle głośno, aby tamten go usłyszał: ,,To normalna reakcja. Niedługo ci przejdzie." Naruto miał chyba niezbyt ineligentną minę, gdyż Gaara parsknął śmiechem, gdy tylko na niego spojrzał. ,, Jutro o 9 bądz na Drewnianym Moście. Tylko się nie spóznij."-powiedział, po czym wyszedł ze szkoły zanim blondyn zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Naruto siedział jeszcze jakieś pół godziny na ławce w szatni zanim nie odzyskał zdolności w miarę normalnego poruszania się. Ostrożnie wstał czując lekkie zawroty głowy i co go trochę zaskoczyło również barzo silny głód. Przecież na długiej przerwie zjadł dość obfity lunch, więc dlaczego w brzuchu burczało mu jakby przez tydzień nie miał nic w ustach? Stwierdzając, że ma dość innych zmartwień, porzucił zagadkę pustego żołądka i skierował tok swoich myśli na nurtujący go problem tajemniczego ... zaproszenia? Tak, to chyba najodpowiedniejsze określenie ostatnich słów rudego chł co ono mogło znaczyć? W zasadzie się nie znali, więc blondyn nie miał bladego pojęcia co będą jutro robić. Będą? Tak, chciał się z nim spotkać pomimo tego, że jego głos rozsądku, miał odmienne zdanie. Ale czy mógł zmarnować taką okazję? W końcu może się z kimś zaprzyjazni ? Zdecydowanie odrzucił myśl o zawiedzionym wzroku Itachigo dowiadującego się o jego wagarach. Do tej pory mu się to nie zdarzało, ale przecież zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, prawda? Przecież nic się nie stanie jeśli opuści jeden dzień nauki, prawda? Chłopak starał się pozbyć dławiącego poczucia winy, co niestety nie za bardzo mu wychodziło.

Po powrocie, swoje pierwsze kroki skierował do kuchni. W domu nikogo nie było. Sasuke dopiero za godzinę miał kończyć lekcje, a Itachi znów pewnie będzie siedział do pózna w biurze. Blondyn zrobił sobie więc tylko kanapkę i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Miał zamiar odrobić lekcje, lecz nie mógł się skupić na tajnikach funkcji liniowych i innych, jakże niezbędnych do życia pokładów wiedzy. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go hałas zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Domyślał się, że to wrócił Sasuke, gdyż na powrót opiekuna było zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Gdy usłyszał na schodach kroki, przez chwilę miał jeszcze nadzieję, że za chwilę zobaczy postać czarnowłosego chłopaka, lecz jak zwykle się rozczarował. Sasuke nigdy nie odzywał się do niego pierwszy, a już na pewno nie wchodził do jego pokoju. Westchnął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie swoją głupotę. Jego wzrok przyciągnęło chylące się ku zachodowi słońce, a jego myśli znów zaczęły krążyć wokół jutrzejszego spotkania. Obserwując powoli ciemniejące niebo, coraz wyrazniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że z kolejny świt oznaczał będzie nie tylko nowy dzień, ale również nowy etap w jego życiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział drugi - Smak życia

Natarczywy dzwięk, wydobywający się z przedmiotu do porannych tortur, który ktoś z beznadziejnym poczuciem humoru, nazwał pieszczotliwie budzikiem, bezlitośnie wyrwał śpiącego blondyna z krainy marzeń. Chłopak przetarł zaspane oczy i wyłaczył drażniące urządzenie. Jęknął, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na tarczy zegara. Już ósma? Jeśli za chwilę nie zejdzie na dół, to mógł mieć pewność, że Itachi osobiście się do niego pofatyguje. Zaraz, zaraz... Która godzina? Przecież zaraz spózni się na spotkanie z Gaarą ! Jak oparzony wyskoczył z łóżka w biegu naciągając pierwsze lepsze spodnie. Koszulka, bluza, wcześniej spakowany plecak i chłopak wpadł jak strzała do kuchni. Ku jego zdziwieniu w pomieszczeniu był tylko jego opiekun kończący smażenie naleśników.

-Gdzie Sasuke ? Już wyszedł ? - natychmiast spytał , zapominając o przywitaniu się.

-Mnie też miło cię widzieć - nie bez złośliwości, odpowiedział mu czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Po chwili jednak dodał:

-Młody chyba się przeziębił, więc zamierzam zmusić go do wizyty u lekarza. W tej chwili jeszcze śpi. Idę go obudzić, a ty zjedz śniadanie i wychodz do szkoły - po czym postawił przed Naruto talerz i wyszedł. Chłopak był zbyt przejęty, żeby cokolwiek zjeść, więc wypił tylko szyko herbatę, a swój niedoszły posiłek ukrył w lodówce po cichu licząc, że Itachi go nie znajdzie. Jeszcze raz zerknął na zegarek i wyszedł starając się zbytnio nie trzaskać ł się jeszcze przez ramię, ogarnięty przeczuciem, że jest obserwowany, lecz nikogo nie zauważył. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i pobiegł ulicą w przeciwnym niż zwykle kierunku, bojąc się, że Gaara nie będzie na niego czekał.

Czarnooki chłopak patrzył przez okno w swojej sypialni, jak sylwetka drobnego blondyna znika za najbliższym zakrętem.

'Gnał na złamanie karku i to w przeciwną stronę niż powinien...' Nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale był niemiłosiernie ciekaw, dokąd tamten mógł się tak spieszyć z samego rana. Jego przemyślenia przerwał dzwięk kroków na schodach, więc wzruszył tylko ramionami i wmawiając sobie, że nic, a nic go to nie obchodzi, skierował się do kuchni, bez słowa wymijając swojego starszego brata, który właśnie miał zamiar zapukać do jego pokoju.

Po kilku minutach zobaczył postać rudego nastolatka, leniwie opierającego się o barierkę. Gdy ten tylko go zauważył, uśmiechnął się lekko i bez słowa ruszył przed siebie. Szli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim Naruto odważył się wreszczie spytać:

-Dokąd idziemy?

-Odwiedzimy pewną staruszkę - odpowiedział chłopak z bliżej nie określonym wyrazem twarzy, mogącym wyrażać zarówno rozbawienie jak i ironię, a może oba te uczucia naraz. Blondyn czekał jeszcze chwilę na bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienia, lecz zanim zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta, zatrzymali się.

Stali przed małym domem, który choć stary i zniszczony, wyglądał na zamieszkały. Gaara bez pukania wszedł do środka i zawołał:

-Babciu Tsunade! Dzisiaj podwójną!

Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wyszła całkiem nie brzydka blondynka z dużym biustem, zdecydowanie odbiegająca od stereotypu staruszki.

-Ach, to ty Gaara. Ale tym razem masz czym zapłacić? - zapytała podejrzliwie i w tym momencie jej wzrok padł na chowającego się z tyłu nastolatka.

-A ten to kto? Nie wygląda na jednego z twoich kumpli - stwierdziła, niezbyt uprzejmie obserwując niebieskookiego.

-Nazywa się Naruto. Jest nowy. Przejdzmy do interesów - zwięzle odpowiedział rudy wyjmując z kieszeni pieniądze. Kobieta szybko je od niego wzieła, po czym kazała im chwilę zaczekać. Nie minęła minuta jak blondynka znów pojawiła się w drzwiach, podając im sporej wielkości reklamówkę, którą Gaara sprawnie spakował do swojego plecaka. Po opuszczeniu budynku, Naruto cały czas zastanawiał się, co dokładnie spoczywa w torbie wyższego chłopaka, lecz nauczony doświadczeniem wolał milczeć, od czasu do czasu tylko na niego zerkając. Miał dziwne przeczucie, graniczące z pewnością, że i tak niedługo jego ciekawość zostanie zaspokojona. A do tego czasu, uważnie rozglądał się po okolicy, próbując zorientować się, gdzie się aktualnie mogą znajdować. Gdy byli już na obrzeżach miasta, skierowali się w stronę nieukończonego, piętrowego domu rodzinnego stojącego na uboczu. Budynek wyglądał na opuszczony ( komuś widać brakło kasy na dokończenie chaty ;P ). Nieotynkowane ściany gorszyły co bardziej pruderyjnych przechodniów wulgaryzmami oraz amatorskim graffiti, a otwory, zapewne kiedyś przeznaczone na okna , teraz wiały pustką. Weszli do środka właśnie taką drogą i kierując się betonowymi schodami dotarli na piętro, skąd słychać było cichą rozmowę. Gdy przybysze tylko zostali zauważeni, wszystkie oczy natychmiast skierowały się na wyraznie skrępowaną blond postać stojącą z tyłu.

-Mówiłem wam, że Gaara go przyprowadzi! - z triumfem w głosie zawołał Kiba, zwracając się do reszty. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się oprócz niego jeszcze cztery osoby, w tym jedna dziewczyna, siedząca na kolanach Kiby. Naruto rozpoznał w niej Ino - koleżankę z klasy. Blondynka nie wyróżniała się urodą, ale te braki starała się nadrobić wydekoltowaną bluzką i mini spódniczką, tak krótką, że nie jeden krawat mógł się pochwalić większą szerokością. Ku swojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, udało mu się rozpoznać jeszcze jedną osobę. W dość znacznym oddaleniu od grupy, siedział Shikamaru Nara, właśnie kończący palić swojego papierosa.

-Mam zaopatrzenie - oznajmił Gaara siadając na najbliższym pustaku.

-Rozgość się. Nikt cię tu nie ugryzie. Przynajmniej nie powinien - dodał jeszcze z kpiącym półuśmieszkiem, patrząc na Naruto, który w dalszym ciągu, stał niepewnie przy wejściu. Ten, na te słowa lekko się zaczerwienił i zajął miejsce jak najbliżej rudego nastolatka, a równocześnie jak najdalej od zakapturzonego chłopaka w ciemnych okularach, który zdecydowanie go przerażał. Gaara, widząc to, stwierdził rozbawionym tonem:

-Shino, nie strasz chłopaka.

Na te słowa, tamten drgnął lekko, w końcu zabierając głos:

-Naruto, tak? - na co pytany tylko kiwnął głową, nie mając odwagi się odezwać.

-Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, to daj mi znać. Ja też w pewnym sensie odpowiadam za zaoparzenie - błękitnooki dalej patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem w oczach, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu.

Spojrzał, więc na ostatnią nieznajomą postać, na której widok po plecach przeszły go zimne dreszcze. Bezpośrednio na betonowej podłodze, opierając się o ścianę, siedział chłopak o wręcz anielsko delikatnej urodzie. Efekt ten psuły jednak fioletowo-zielone siniaki i głębokie rozcięcie biegnące wzdłuż lewego policzka, od spuchniętych ust, aż do podbitego oka. Jego oczy były zasnute mgłą i utkwione w jednym miejscu, jakby ich właściciel znajdował się w tej chwili w innym świecie.

-Ma na imię Haku. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi - odpowiedział Kiba na nieme pytanie blondyna.

Dopiero teraz, Naruto zauważył kilka zużytych strzykawek, leżących koło prymitywnego palnika gazowego. W metalowym garnuszku, znajdowały się resztki zaschniętej, brunatnej mazi, a wszędzie dookoła leżały bibułki do robienia skrętów.

-Jako honorowy gość pij pierwszy - zwrócił się do niego Kiba podając mu kieliszek z przezroczystym płynem.

W pomieszczeniu uniósł się ostry zapach alkoholu, a na ziemi stały butelki, wyciągnięte z plecaka Gaary.

'Lewy alkohol? Więc to o to chodziło' - przeszło mu przez głowe.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekujaco, lecz Naruto sie wahał. Co prawda, kilka razy zdarzyło mu się podkraść łyk, czy dwa piwa, jednak nigdy nie pił nic mocniejszego.

-Daj dzieciakowi spokój. Przecież na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że to jego pierwszy raz - odezwał się po raz pierwszy Shikamaru.

-Nie wtrącaj się Nara! - warknął rudzielec zabierając kieliszek Kibie i podając Naruto.

Chłopak spojrzał po wszystkich i zbierając całą swoją odwagę wypił do dna. Skrzywił się lekko, czując pieczenie w gardle, lecz po chwili przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w jego żołądku.

-Od tej chwili oficjalnie należysz do ekipy - z szerokim uśmiechem oznajmił Kiba.

-Może więc zrobić mu pierwszy strzał? - spytał Shino takim tonem, że niebieskookiemu ciarki przeszły po plecach.

-Cierpliwości Shino. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby chłopak nam się przekręcił już pierwszego dnia - uspokoił go Gaara.

Shikamaru bez słowa, pokręcił tylko z rezygnacją głową, poczym zapalił kolejnego papierosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział trzeci - Nieprzytomny wzrok

'Boże, co to za chałas?' zastanawiał się, otwierając oczy. 'Czy ten budzik zawsze był taki głośny?' - wyłączył denerwujące urządzenie podnosząc się do siadu. Zrobił to jednak zbyt gwałtownie, co poskutkowało kolejną eksplozją bólu w głowie i podjechaniem treści żołądka w okolice gardła. W ostatniej chwili zdążył wbiec do łazienki. 'To chyba nazywają kacem' pomyślał solennie obiecując sobie, iż już nigdy więcej nie tknie alkoholu w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Starannie umył twarz i zęby poczym wrócił do pokoju, aby się ubrać.

'Tylko co się właściwie wczoraj wydarzyło - Naruto uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie pamięta, jakim cudem dotarł do domu. Ale szybko uznał, że widocznie, nieprzewidywalnym zbiegiem opatrzności, sam jakoś trafił. Zapewne szedł na wyczucie.

Poruszając się niemal po omacku, wszedł do jeszcze pustej o tej godzinie kuchni. Jego pierwszym celem stała się domowa apteczka w szafce nad zlewem. Łyknął profilaktycznie od razu dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe, popijając je dużą ilością wody. Odwrócił się zamierzając wyjść, lecz w drzwiach stał Itachi uważnie go obserwując.

- Strasznie jesteś blady.

-To nic takiego. Tylko trochę boli mnie głowa - zgodnie (albo prawie zgodnie) z prawdą odpowiedział blondyn.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zaraziłeś się od Sasuke - westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie mężczyzna.

-A, właśnie. Co z Sasuke?

-Ma grypę, więc nie będzie go przez jakiś czas w szkole. Czy mógłbyś zanieść zwolnienie jego wychowawczyni?

-Pewnie. A teraz musze już lecieć, bo się spóźnie.

-A jadłeś śniadanie? Wczorajsze znalazłem schowane w lodówce. Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć jak ono się tam znalazło?

Chłopak tylko lekko się skrzywił i wymijając opiekuna poszedł ubrać buty.

-Naruto. Pytałem, czy jadłeś śniadanie.

-Tak, słyszałem za pierwszym razem. I tak, jadłem śniadanie - skłamał wychodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Pół godziny pózniej, Naruto szedł szkolnym korytarzem w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego. Szybko wyjaśnił wszystko profesorce i krokiem pozbawionym entuzjazmu ruszył w kierunku klasy. Nagle poczuł silne szarpnięcie w okolicy przedramienia. Ktoś bezceremonialnie wciągnął go do męskiej toalety.

-Ej, co jest?! Gaara? Co tu robisz?

-To raczej dość głupie pytanie, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie obecnie jesteśmy.

-No tak, ale myślałem, że dzisiaj też się urwiesz.

-To dobrze myślałeś.

-Więc po co przyszedłeś do szkoły?

- Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę. A teraz chodź. Czekają na nas - zarządził, prowadząc mniejszego chłopaka w stronę wyjścia.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył blondyn po dotarciu do celu ich wędrówki, którym był ten sam budynek co poprzedniego dnia, był Shino robiący zastrzyk Haku. Dealer pomimo widocznej wprawy, miał problem ze znalezieniem odpowiednio widocznej żyły. To zadanie utrudniały mu liczne ślady po wcześniejszych wkłuciach na przedramionach chłopaka.

Naruto obserwował to z lekko zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. Spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie leżały starannie poukładane ampułki z przezroczystym płynem oraz nowe igły i strzykawki.

-Dzięki Shino mamy stały dostęp do sprawdzonego towaru - powiedział Gaara uważnie obserwując zmiany zachodzące na twarzy niebieskookiego, który w tej chwili przyglądał się napisom na ampułkach. Morfina.

Dopiero po chwili Naruto był w stanie dokładnie przyjrzeć się osobą zebranym w pomieszczeniu.

-Gdzie Shikamaru? - zapytał zauważając, że tylko jego brakuje.

-On nie przychodzi, gdy mamy towar. Nie może patrzeć jak Kiba bierze - wyjaśnił rudowłosy.

- A teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem i podwiń rękaw. O kasę nie musisz się na razie martwić. Pierwszy raz jest zawsze darmowy - odezwał się Shino.

-Sam chcę mu zrobić pierwszy strzał- powiedział Gaara szykując niezbędne przybory.

-No nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł...- wyjąkał niepewnie blondyn.

-Nie mów mi, że się cykasz? Ja wezmę zaraz po tobie, a cała reszta już jest nagrzana. Oczywiście oprócz Shino. On tylko załatwia. To jak? Gotowy na najlepsze chwile w twoim życiu ?

Po chwili wachania Naruto zdjął bluzę, Gaara zawiązał mu gumowy pasek powyżej łokcia. Chłopak obserwował jak igła wbija się w żyłę i niemal natychmiast poczuł narkotyk rozchodzący się po ciele. Napięcie opadło, a jego miejsce zajął spokój i nienaturalne poczucie szczęścia. Cały świat był piękny i uporządkowany. W tej chwili nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć żadnego problemu czy zmartwienia. Usiadł pod ścianą, obserwując spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, jak Gaara sam też bierze i siada koło milczeli, ale słowa nie były im potrzebne. Wystarczyła im obecność dugiej osoby.

***************************************************

Naruto ocknął się ze stanu letargu, dopiero gdy zauważył ciemniejące za oknem niebo. Pożegnał się i wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku domu. Przepełniająca go euforia trwała dalej choć nie była tak intensywna jak na początku. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, z kuchni wyszedł Itachi w śmiesznym fartuszku w zielone groszki.

-Co tak pózno? Pośpiesz się i idź umyć ręce. Mamy dziś gościa na kolacji - zakomunikował czarnowłosy, poczym nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ponownie zniknął w kuchni.

Gdy tylko Naruto wszedł do jadalni zobaczył Kakashiego, kolegę Itachiego z którym pracował w jednej firmie. Szarowłosy bardzo często ich ostatnio odwiedzał, a dodając do tego czułe spojrzenia na których chłopak czasem ich przyłapywał, to już od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że mężczyzn mogą łączyć trochę inne stosunki niż oficjalnie utrzymują.

Przywitał się i usiadł przy stole. Nie był głodny, ale nie chciał sprawić przykrości opiekunowi. Gdy podano posiłek, nałożył sobie porcję na tyle małą, żeby za dużo nie zostawić i na tyle sporą, żeby nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Itachiego. Bez żalu przerwał jedzenie, patrząc wyczekująco w stonę mężczyzny.

- Muszę ci o czymś ważnym powiedzieć. Otóż... Chciałbym, żeby Kakashi się do nas wprowadził! - wypalił na jednym tchu, rumieniąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

Naruto z wrażenia upuścił widelec, który z brzdękiem znalazł się z powrotem na talerzu. Przez chwilę myślał, że to przez dzisiejsze ćpanie się przesłyszał, jednak gdy spojrzał w wyczekujące twarze obu mężczyzn nie miał już wątpliwości. Nie powinien być aż tak zszokowany. Miał przecież swoje podejrzenia, ale to były tylko domysły, do cholery, a teraz zyskał już całkowitą pewność!

-Oczywiście ty też musisz się zgodzić - wtrącił szybko Kakashi widząc minę nastolatka.

-Co na to Sasuke? - spytał, gdy tylko odzyskał głos.

-Powiedział, że już od jakiegoś czasu się tego spodziawał i nie ma nic przeciwko.

-W takim razie, jeśli chcecie być razem, to ja też nie zamierzam wam tego utrudniać. A teraz przepraszam, ale pójdę już do siebie - powiedział wstając i zaczął kierować się w stronę schodów.

Piwnooki patrzył w ślad za nim, aż ten nie zniknął za drzwiami.

-Może jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Naruto co prawda nie zaprotestował, ale też nie przyjął tego dobrze - stwierdził z dziwnym grymasem za twarzy Uchiha.

-Wydaje mi się, że to coś innego - odpowiedział Hatake, który cały wieczór obserwował blondyna.

-Przez cały czas dłubał tylko w jedzeniu, był nienaturalnie cichy i zamyślony. Podsumowując - coś było nie tak, jeszcze zanim poruszyłeś ten temat.

-Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego chłopaka - westchnął czarnowłosy zaczynając sprzątać po kolacji.

Kakashi nagle również wstał i przyciągnął mniejszego mężczyznę do siebie. Ten szybko odstawił zebrane talerze z powrotem na stół. Dobrze zrobił, bo już w następnej chwili oboje leżeli na miekkim dywanie.

-Nie tutaj. Na górze są chłopcy - zganił go Itachi, ale surowy ton łagodził delikatny uśmiech.

-Dobrze, będziemy kontynuować w sypialni - odpowiedział Szarowłosy, wstając i przerzucając sobie mniejszą postać przez ramię, bez większego trudu wnosząc ją po schodach, co zaowocowało całą serią cichych przekleństw. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi, poczuł jak dłonie o wąskich i długich palcach szczypią go w pośladek.

-Auć! Zapłacisz mi za to. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Odpowiedział mu tylko złośliwi chichot.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Kakashi bezceremonialnie rzucił niesioną postać na łóżko i zaczął szybko się rozbierać. Itachi obserwował to z fascynacją i rosnącym podnieceniem, lecz kiedy sam chciał też pozbyć się swojego ubrania, powstrzymały go niecierpliwe ręce kochanka.

-Ja to zrobię. Zasługujesz na karę, więc wszelki opór jest zbędny.

Czarnowłosy zanim się zorientował był już nagi, a jego ręce były skrępowane skórzanym paskiem przywiązanym do ramy łóżka.

-Kakashi? - popatrzył trochę niepewnie na mężczyzne, który w tej chwili zajęty był naprzemiennie ssaniem i lizaniem jego sutka, co skutecznie utrudniało mu koncentrację.

Szarowłosy znudził się w końcu tą zabawą i torując sobie drogę pocałunkami posuwał się w dół brzucha, aż dotarł do nabrzmiałej męskości. Delikatnie przejechał językiem po całej długości członka drażniąc się z kochankiem, który zadrżał i wypchnął biodra ku górze domagając się więcej pieszczot. Mężczyzna nie zwracając na to uwagi, klęknął rozchylając czarnookiemu szeroko nogi i tym samym eksponując go całego. Kakashi czując, że jego podniecenie staje się nie do wytrzymania sięgnął do szuflady po tubkę lubrykantu i wyciskając trochę nasmarował nim swój twardy organ. Następnie nakierował go na dziurkę swojego uke. Wszedł w niego do samego końca jednym, szybkim pchnięciem. Itachi krzyknął czując potworny ból rozrywający jego ciało. Robili to już wcześniej kilkakrotnie, jednak do tej pory Kakashi najpierw starannie go przygotowywał rozciągając palcami. Takie brutalne zachowanie całkowicie go zaskoczyło.

Szarowłosy nie chcąc wyrządzić jeszcze większej krzywdy, czekał bez ruchu, aż mniejsze ciało przywyknie do jego obecności. Dopiero gdy poczuł, że tamten się rozluźnił dając mu znak, że jest gotowy, zaczął powoli się poruszać. Słysząc wymykające się co chwila jęki przyjemności z ust Uchihy przyspieszył, gwałtownie zanurzając się w ciele kochanka. Doszli niemal jednocześnie wykrzykując swoje imiona, poczym bezwładnie opadli na posłanie. Gdy tylko ich oddechy wróciły do jako takiej normy, Kakashi uwolnił ukochanego i przykrył go starannie kołdrą. Zasnęli leżąc w swoich ramionach.

Gdyby mężczyźni nie byli tak zajęci sobą, z pewnością usłyszeliby charakterystyczne odgłosy dobiegające z łazienki. Naruto pochylał się nad toaletą i wymiotował, pomimo iż cały dzień prawie nic nie zjadł. Całe ciało bolało go tak, że czuł każdy pojedynczy mięsień. Kiedy torsje na chwilę ustały, chłopak obsunął się po ścianie nie będąc w stanie utrzumać dłużej stojącej postawy. Czując pod sobą zimne kafelki, odprężył się odrobinę na chwilową ulgę w bólu.

-Co ci jest?

Gdy blondyn otworzył oczy, zobaczył opartego o framugę Sasuke. 'No tak, z tego wszystkiego nie zamknąłem drzwi' - przypomniał sobie i odpowiedział :

-Nic. To pewnie jakieś lekkie zatrucie pokarmowe, albo coś. Nie ma się czym martwić.

-A kto niby się martwi. Ale swoją drogą, powinieneś powiedzieć mojemu bratu. Pójdę po niego - zatrzymał się czując, że niebieskooki trzyma go kurczowo za rękaw piżamy.

-Nie, proszę - wyjąkał chłopak, po czym szybko się zreflektował i puszczając ubranie Sasuke, dodał:

-Nie chcę go martwić. Do rana na pewno mi przejdzie, a poza tym dziś nocuje u niego Kakashi. Ja zaraz się położe i ty też powinieneś, jeśli nie chcesz się jeszcze bardziej rozchorować.

-Skoro tak, to dobranoc - pożegnał się czarnowłosy i zniknął w swoim pokoju.

Naruto wstając z posadzki, starał się opanować drżące ciało, które jasno i wyraźnie dawało mu do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza go w najbliższym czasie słuchać. Trzymając się kurczowo umywalki ochlapał twarz zimną wodą. Podpierając się ścianą, udało mu się jakimś cudem doczłapać do łóżka. Owinął się szczelnie kołdrą i wycieńczony, zapadł w bardzo niespokojny sen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty - Wrażliwy słuch - część pierwsza**

Naruto już od kilku dni, nie pokazywał się w szkole. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie martwił się tym zbytnio. Zwłaszcza, że dziś była niedziela. Pomimo to wstał wczesnym rankiem rezygnując z długiego wylegiwania się w łóżku. To właśnie na ten dzięń zaplanowana była przeprowadzka Kakashiego, lecz nastolatek nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Gdy tylko nadażyła się okazja, ulotnił się z domu, kierując swoje kroki w to samo miejsce co zwykle. Nie miał nic do szarowłosego, który w gruncie rzeczy był całkiem sympatyczny. Jednak sam przed sobą musiał się przyznać, że był troszeczkę zazdrosny. Itachi i tak nie miał zazwyczaj czasu dla niego i Sasuke, ale teraz na pewno będzie miał go jeszcze mniej. Chociaż w tej sytuacji to nawet dla niego lepiej. Będzie mógł częściej się spotykać z Gaarą.

Teraz najważniejszą dla niego rzeczą było nie dopuścić do ,,zejścia''. Na razie nie miał z tym większych problemów. Jego oszczędności wystarczyły na kilkanaście działek majki. Shino także pokazał mu jak robić iniekcje samemu. Od tamtej pory chłopak robił jeden zastrzyk zaraz po przebudzeniu i drugi popołudniu, gdy tylko czuł, że działanie pierwszego słabnie. Na rękach miał coraz więcej śladów, ale bez większego trudu ukrywał je pod długimi rękawami. Cały czas chodził ,,nagrzany", więc najlepiej czuł się przebywając ze swoją ekipą. Unikał przebywania w domu bojąc się, że ktoś w końcu coś zauważy. Między innymi dlatego nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju, chyba że było to już absolutnie konieczne.

Itachi, mylnie sądząc, że zachowanie blondyna spowodowane jest wprowadzeniem się jego kochanka, postanowił dać mu czas i na siłę nie szukać z nim kontaktu. Poza tym co mógł zrobić ? Chłopak był już prawie dorosły i nie mógł mu tylko wszystkiego zakazywać i nakazywać. Zresztą podejrzewał, że każdy tekst w stylu:,, buzi na dobranoc, potem siusiu, paciorek i spać'', z całą pewnością zostanie odebrany, jako początkowe objawy choroby psychicznej, a nie wyraz rodzicielskiej troski.

******************************************************************************

-Widzę, że Naruto w końcu się z kimś zaprzyjaźnił - powiedział Kakashi wnosząc swoje rzeczy do przedpokoju.

-Tak? Nic mi nie mówił, ale jak już o tym wspomniałeś to rzeczywiście ostatnio ciągle gdzieś chodzi. A ty skąd wiesz? - zapytał Itachi pomagając mu wnieść dość spore pudło z książkami.

-Widziałem go jadąc tutaj. Chyba mnie nawet nie zauważył. Szedł gdzieś z rudym chłopakiem z czerwonym tatuażem na czole. Chyba w jego wieku - zakończył idąc do samochodu po kolejną torbę.

Sasuke siedział w salonie owinięty kocem i oglądał jakiś film. Wydawał się tym całkowicie pochłonięty, jednak kiedy tylko padło imię młotka, zaczął uważnie przysłuchiwać się rozmowie dorosłych. Z każdym kolejnym słowem zaciskając pięści coraz mocniej. Jednak o ile na początku spowodowane to było, mniej lub bardziej uświadomioną zazdrością, tak później czystą wściekłością na głupotę blondyna. Domyślał się w czyim on był towarzystwie. Czarnowłosy nigdy nie interesował się plotkami, ale nawet on coś nie coś słyszał o tym nieletnim kryminaliście. A jeśli choć połowa z tego była prawdą, to Naruto sam prosił się o kłopoty. Nie żeby JEGO to cokolwiek obchodziło, ale Itachi ma już dość innych zmartwień, więc w drodze wyjątku, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

-Już ja nauczę tego idiotę rozumu - mruknął pod nosem wyłączając telewizor.

*********************************************************************

Naruto wszedł do, jakże dobrze mu już znanego, budynku. Dziś rano wziął ostatni zastrzyk, więc musiał uzupełnić zapasy. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi i bez słowa podał Shino swoje kieszonkowe. Ten dał mu w zamian 6 ampułek.

- Na długo mi to nie wystarczy...- westchnął blondyn martwiąc się, że następne kieszonkowe dostanie dopero za tydzień.

Może pożyczyć od Sasuke? Nie, to był najgorszy możliwy wariant. Raz, że mu nie pożyczy, a dwa, że nawet jeśli jakimś cudem zmiękczy kamienne Uchihowe serce to i tak z całą pewnością wygada się bratu. Itachi zacznie się zastanawiać na co mu pożyczka i cała sprawa się rypnie, jak amen w pacierzu. Tylko skąd wziąć pieniądze?

-Gaara, a ty na przykład skąd masz na to wszystko kase? Bo mnie już pomysłów brakuje...- zapytał niewinnym tonem.

Rudy patrzył mu przez chwilę w oczy, ale widać uznał, że może mu już na tyle zaufać.

-Nie tutaj. Idziemy - zarządził i złapał niebieskookiego za ramie kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Szli przez dobrą chwilę milcząc, aż trafili do małego zagajnika. Wyższy oparł się o drzewo i w końcu powiedział:

-W zasadzie to masz szczęście, bo jutro robimy kolejną akcje.

-???

-Włamujemy się do apteki. Czekaj jutro o północy, tam gdzie zwykle, a wszystkiego się dowiesz - i bez pożegnania zostawił zszokowanego nastolatka samego.

***************************************************************************

Tarcza zegara wyświetliła właśnie godzinę 20.16 , gdy rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. Czarnowłosy chłopak zamarł w bezruchu, przysłuchując się dobiegającej z dołu rozmowie.

Naruto właśnie oznajmiał Itachiemu, że nie jest głodny i zamierza się dzisiaj wcześniej położyć.

Ten sam schemat powtarzał się ostatnio codziennie. Coś było nie tak i Sasuke zamierzał dowiedzieć się co. Bez pukania wszedł do pokoju blondyna. Normalnie tu nie wchodził, ale dziś postanowił zrobić wyjątek. Wystraszony chłopak gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę intruza zatrzaskując szufladę biurka. Jego zaskoczenie szybko zastąpiła złość.

-Chciałeś coś? - spytał wrogo chcąc się jak najszybciej pozbyć nieproszonego gościa.

Sasuke spojrzał na niebieskookiego jakby pierwszy raz go w życiu widział. Może i miał powód, żeby się na niego złościć, w końcu wtargnął tu bez pytania, ale to było takie niepodobne do niego. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał u niego tej stalowej nuty w głosie, a wzrok jakim został obdarzony również nie należało do najprzychylniejszych. Pod wpływem tego przenikliwego spojrzenia Uchiha przez chwilę zapomniał po co tu przyszedł, jednak szybko się opanował. Swoim najbardziej lodowatym tonem, spytał bez owijania w bawełnę:

-Co cię łączy z Sabaku no Gaarą?

Naruto pobladł zastanawiając się skąd tamten wie o tej znajomości. Jednak szybko się uspokoił, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdyby Sasuke wiedział coś więcej to nie rozmawiał by z nim tylko poszedł prosto do swojego brata. Odzyskując rezon odpowiedział z ironią pytaniem na pytanie:

-Od kiedy to interesujesz się z kim się przyjaźnie, co? To nie twoja sprawa, więc jeśli to wszystko co miałeś mi do powiedzenia to żegnam - dodał ostro otwierając mu drzwi.

'On GO wyrzuca?!' Czarnowłosego całkowicie zamurowało.

Znali się już ponad dwa lata i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy blondyn był wobec niego taki wrogi. To zawsze czarnooki starał się trzymać go na dystans i nie bardzo przypadła mu do gustu taka zamiana ról. Posłał mu więc wściekłe spojrzenie i bez słowa wyszedł.

Ledwo przekroczył próg, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem. Zatrzymał się patrząc na nie z niedowierzaniem i furią, jakby to one mu czymś zawiniły.

'Niech no tylko dopadnę w swoje ręce tego całego Gaarę! Z przyjemnością połamię mu kilka kości, a w tej chwili gotów mu jestem nawet skręcić kark!

Jednak najpierw muszę się dowiedzieć co ten gnojek zrobił z JEGO młotkiem! Naruto ostatnimi czasy rzeczywiście zachowywał się dziwnie, ale dzisiajsza akcja to był po prostu szczyt wszystkiego! Jestem całkowicie pewien, że cokolwiek się blondynowi stało to pieprzony Sabaku maczał w tym swoje paluchy! Już on się dowie o co chodzi, gdyby tylko nie to cholerne przeziębienie!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział czwarty- ,,Wrażliwy słuch" - część druga**

- Chyba już doszczętnie zwariowałem - Naruto mruknął do siebie, wymykając się następnej nocy.

Jednak nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Znów zaczynało brakować mu morfiny, a nie chciał prosić Itachiego o pieniądze. Ryzyko, że tamten się zorientuje na co potrzebne mu są dodatkowe środki, było zbyt duże.

Noc była całkowicie bezgwiezdna i chłopaka zaczynały ogarniać wątpliwości. Coraz bardziej zdenerwowany przyspieszył kroku. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy rozpoznał w ciemnych postaciach stojących na moście, Gaarę, Kibę i Haku.

- Mówiłem, że się pojawi - z satysfakcją stwierdził rudowłosy - Idziemy.

- Ponieważ to twój pierwszy raz, to tylko stoisz na czatach. Filujesz czy nikt nie idzie, a w razie czego dajesz nam cynk - po drodze instruował blondyna Kiba.

- Nie ma innego sposobu?

- Oczywiście, że są różne metody pozyskiwania kasy, ale ten jest najszybszy i najefektywniejszy - odpowiedział Sabaku - Z nas trzech, tylko Kiba nie musi martwić się o finanse. Jego starzy całkiem nieźle zarabiają - dodał z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Więc dlaczego?

- Miałaby mnie ominąć taka zabawa? - zaśmiał się szatyn.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, którą ponownie przerwał niebieskooki:

- Co z Haku? - spytał, patrząc na chłopaka, który ledwo stał o własnych siłach i wyglądał jakby w ogóle nie wiedział co się wokół niego dzieje.

- Chyba wziął podwójną działkę. Nie przejmuj się, to dla niego nie pierwszyzna.

- Dlaczego wziął aż tyle? Poza tym, czy ktoś go pobił?

- Najwidoczniej jego ojczym znów był nie w humorze i chłopakowi zebrało się bardziej niż zwykle.

- Dobra, dość tych pogaduszek. Robota czeka - przerwał Kibie Gaara, gdy zatrzymali się przed apteką - Naruto, ty tu zostań i czekaj na nas. W razie czego, daj znać. - mówiąc to wybił szybkę w drzwiach, w których po chwili cała trójka zniknęła pozostawiając blondyna samego.

Zdenerwowany nastolatek uważnie nasłuchiwał wszelkich dźwięków mogących świadczyć o jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwie. Cały czas zastanawiał się, ile lat im grozi za to co teraz robią, jeśli oczywiście dadzą się złapać. Jednak pomimo strachu i targających nim wyrzutów sumienia, nawet raz nie pomyślał o ucieczce. Jak mógłby zostawić przyjaciół?

- W końcu wszyscy w tym jesteśmy razem - mruknął pod nosem i poczuł się trochę lepiej - Lepiej z kimś robić złe rzeczy, niż znowu być całkiem samemu. Prawda?

******************************************

W budynku, młodzi włamywacze sprawnie przetrząsali wnętrze w poszukiwaniu narkotyków. Oprócz nich zabrali również pieniądze z kasy. Cała akcja trwała może 15 minut, ale wszyscy mieli wrażenie jakby minęła conajmniej godzina. Gdy wyszli, rudowłosy w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od śmiechu, widząc ulgę malującą się na twarzy niebieskookiego.

Wszyscy pospiesznie oddalili się z miejsca przestępstwa, rozchodząc się w różnych kierunkach. Naruto szedł razem z Gaarą, który gdy tylko odeszli na bezpieczną odległość zatrzymał się w ciemnej uliczce.

- Jutro dostaniesz swoją część - pożegnał się zielonooki znikając w ciemnościach nocy.

Pozostawiony chłopak, chcąc, nie chcąc samotnie skierował się w stronę domu.

********************************************

Spojrzał na zegarek. Parę minut po pierwszej. Na palcach wślizgnął się do przedpokoju, bezgłośnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odrazu po wejściu do swojego pokoju zaczął się rozbierać, nie kłopocząc się nawet zapaleniem światła.

- Gdzie byłeś?

Wystraszony Naruto, błyskawicznie odwrócił się, patrząc w stronę z której dobiegł głos. Pomimo panujących w sypialni ciemności, bez trudu rozpoznał opartego o ścianę Sasuke.

Czarnowłosy cały czas intensywnie go obserwował, spuszczając go z oczu tylko, aby zaświecić światło, poczym natychmiast powracając do poprzedniej postawy.

- Zadałem ci pytanie - Uchiha niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej, przedłużającym się milczeniem chłopaka.

,,Szlag! Co robić ?" - gorączkowo zastanawiał się blondyn.

- Widziałeś się z nim - bardziej stwierdził, niż spytał.

- A nawet jeśli, to co ? Doniesiesz na mnie ? - odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie, choć wcale jej nie czuł. Nie wiedział co tamten może teraz zrobić.

Sasuke milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby rzeczywiście rozważał taką możliwość.

- Co masz w kieszeniach ? - spytał, patrząc wymownie na ubranie Uzumakiego.

Naruto w tym momencie, z całego serca dziękował Gaarze, że ten nie dał mu łupu dzisiaj.

- Nic, choć nawet gdybym coś miał, to nie twoja sprawa.

- Pokaż - mówiąc to wyszarpnął bluzę z ręki blondyna. Kieszenie rzeczywiście były puste.

Posyłając nastolatkowi ostatnie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie, młody Uchiha wyszedł, zostawiając niebieskookiego samego.

- Uff, mało brakowało - westchnął szykując zaległy zastrzyk.


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa minna ! ^^

Przepraszam za tak długi okres oczekiwania pomiędzy kolejnymi notkami na moich blogach. Naprawdę dodaje je tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, jednak onet nie chce u mnie chodzić i muszę korzystać z kompa w bibliotece :/ Dodatkowo na studiach też nam nieźle dają po zaworach XP

Przyciemniłam w końcu kolor tła, więc mam nadzieją, że teraz będzie się wam lepiej czytało moje notki. Dodałam również obrazek na dole strony.

Prosiłabym również wszystkich i każdego z osobna, aby (oczywiście jeśli uważają, że ten blog jest tego warty ;D ) dodali mnie do swoich linków lub chociaż polecili go znajomym.

A teraz nie przedłużając już bardziej, czytajcie i komentujcie :)

Enjoy :*

**Rozdział piąty - ,,Delikatny dotyk" - część pierwsza**

W ciągu następnych kilkunastu dni, w życiu Naruto nic się nie zmieniło. No może z jednym małym wyjątkiem. Otóż, od nocnego incydentu, co rusz czuł na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie Sasuke. Zachowywał więc szczególną ostrożność i wcześniej wracał do domu. Jednak było to tylko rozwiązanie tymczasowe, które nie rozwiązywało problemu. Na razie nikt nie podejrzewał, że blondyn wychodząc co dzień do szkoły, nigdy do niej, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, nie trafia. Sasuke już prawie wyzdrowiał, więc z pewnościę za kilka dni wróci na zajęcia. A wtedy nie będzie już sposobu, aby ukryć przed nim prawdę.

Niebieskooki odsuwał od siebie te niewygodne myśli, biorąc coraz to większe działki i wmawiając sobie, że co ma być to i tak będzie. Postanowił korzystać dopóki jeszcze może... Poza tym nie był przecież uzależniony... Mógł przestać brać kiedy by tylko zechciał. A na razie po prostu nie chciał przestawać. Cały czas karmił swój umysł takimi i innymi wymówkami mającymi zagłuszyć jego poczucie winy. Poczucie winy, które wielkim głazem przygniatało serce, za każdym razem, gdy tylko stan narkotycznego upojenia choć trochę ustępował. Do następnego strzału...

**************************************************

W piątkowy wieczór, Sasuke obserwował jak Naruto ubiera kurtkę i wychodzi z domu. Jego dłonie same zacisneły się w pięści z bezsilnej złości. Nie mógł pozbyć się złych przeczuć, które ogarneły go gdy tylko wczoraj usłyszał jak blondyn prosi jego brata o pozwolenie na wyjście ,,z przyjaciółmi". Szlag go trafiał bo wiedział co to za ,,przyjaciele" , jednak nawet na najcięższych torturach nie przyznał by się, że oprócz strachu o ,,swojego" młotka, czuje też coś na kształt zazdrości. Czarę goryczy dopełniał również fakt, że Itachi jakby nie zauważył zmiany w zachowaniu podopiecznego, a nawet gorzej... Zauważył i (o zgrozo!) był z niej zadowolony ! Zwłaszcza wczoraj... Do tej pory nawet siłą nie szło blondyna wypchnąć z domu, a tu proszę ! Sam wychodzi z inicjatywą !

Sasuke, aż skrzywił się na sarkazm wypełniający jego myśli. Poczuł coś na kształt poczucia winy w stosunku do brata, ale nie mógł po prostu zrozumieć czym tamten się kieruje. Czy on naprawdę nie dostrzega, że Naruto całkowicie zamknął się w sobie i wszystkich unika ?! No może za wyjątkiem tego przeklętego rudzielca ! Grr... Na myśl o tym chłopaku znowu poczuł, że ma ochotę coś rozwalić. Na szczęście dla przedmiotów w jego otoczeniu, trenowana przez lata samokontrola pomogła mu zwalczyć tą potrzebę destrukcji. Za to z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na fotel. Młotek ma kłopoty, tego akurat był pewien. Tylko jak wyciągnąć z niego o co chodzi ?

**************************************************

Shikamaru obserwował jak Naruto opuszcza dom i kieruje się w stronę pobliskiej, nieoświetlonej ślepej uliczki. Ciemność nie przeszkodziła mu jednak w dokładnym zarejestrowaniu poczynań blondyna. Przez chwilę jeszcze mignęła wyrzucana zużyta strzykawka i zaułek znów opustoszał.

Nara nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz widział tego chłopaka trzeźwego. Zawsze naćpany albo na zejściu. A jeśli wkrótce nie przestanie to nikt mu już nie będzie w stanie pomóc. Tempo w jakim Naruto stacza się na dno jest zastraszająco szybkie, a on nie ma ochoty oglądać jak kolejna ofiara nałogu niszczy sobie życie. Życie, które przynajmniej teoretycznie powinno dopiero się zaczynać.

Kiedyś popełnił błąd, za który płaci do tej pory i nie miał zamiaru go powtarzać.

Kiba... Na myśl o przyjacielu, a raczej tym co z niego zostało, szatyn poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu.

Z Inuzuką od dzieciństwa byli nierozłączni, więc Shikamaru lepiej niż kto inny widział, jak alkohol i narkotyki go zmieniają. Nie zareagował, kiedy jeszcze mógł i będzie tego żałował do końca swojego życia. Jego pokutą jest patrzenie na coraz bardziej staczającą się drogą mu osobę.Uczucie bezsilności doprowadzało go niemal na skraj rozpaczy. Kibie nie jest w stanie pomóc, dopóki on sam się nie opamięta, ale dla Naruto może jeszcze coś zrobić. Dlatego, pomimo iż uważał to za bardzo upierdliwe, postanowił pomóc blondynowi. Póki jeszcze nie jest za późno...

Odczekał kilkanaście minut i przepełniony ponurymi myślami skierował się w stronę wejściowych drzwi domu niebieskookiego.

***************************************************

Kakashi odrazu po wyjściu Naruto, wysłał Sasuke na górę, a sam zajął się przygotowywaniem romantycznej kolacji. Itachi miał dzisiaj później wrócić z pracy, więc planował zrobić mu małą niespodziankę.

Gdy tylko rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, mężczyzna wycierając ręce w fartuszek, ruszył otworzyć drzwi. Spodziewał się zobaczyć swojego kochanka, któremu dość często ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się zapomnieć kluczy, więc widząc przed sobą młodego chłopaka o ciemnobrązowych włosach związanych z tyłu w kucyk, z trudem ukrył rozczarowanie.

- W czym mogę pomóc ?

- Dobry wieczór. Nazywam się Nara i chodzę do klasy z Naruto.

- A to się spóźniłeś bo niedawno wyszedł.

-Wiem. Chciałem porozmawiać z jego opiekunem.

Zaskoczony Hatake wpuścił gościa do środka ręką wskazując salon.

- Itachi'ego nie ma jeszcze w domu, ale możesz porozmawiać ze mną. Mieszkamy razem - dodał tonem wyjaśniena widząc wahanie w oczach nastolatka, który słysząc to skinął głową.

- W zasadzie to przyszedłem tu, aby powiedzieć, żeby przeszukał pan pokój Naruto. Oczywiście, jeśli chce pan poznać przyczynę jego dziwnego zachowania.

- Mam przeszukać jego rzeczy ? - spytał dla pewności, czy aby dobrze zrozumiał, uważnie obserwując siedzącego przed nim młodego człowieka.

- Tak. Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. Do widzenia - Shikamaru skinął głową na pożegnanie i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Do widzenia. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

Kakashi zamknął za nim drzwi i z ciężkim westchnieniem skierował się do pokoju blondyna. Domyślał się czego ma szukać, ale dla pewności postanowił sprawdzić swoje przypuszczenia sam i ewentualnie dopiero potem powiedzieć o wszystkim Itachiemu. Jeśliby się mylił to tylko niepotrzebnie przysporzyłby zmartwień ukochanemu, a tego nie chciał.

Rewizje rozpoczął od szafy i ubrań się w niej znajdujących, lecz nie znalazł nic niepokojącego. Potem zostały sprawdzone łóżko i szafka nocna, ale efekt był podobny. Wtedy jego wrok zatrzymał się na biurku chłopaka i już przeczuwał, że nie spodoba mu się to co tam znajdzie. Jedna z szuflad była zamknięta na klucz, więc Kakashi musiał zejść najpierw na dół po śrubokręt. Gdy tylko zamek puścił, jego oczą ukazał się widok, który każdego rodzica przyprawiłby co najmniej o atak apopleksji. Piwnooki z bólem serca zaczął wyjmować zawartość szafki. Teraz miał już pewność, że ten wieczór nie będzie tak miły jak wcześniej planował...


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayou minna !

A ja znów zamiast uczyć się na kolokwium, piszę kolejną notke... Eh... Niektórzy są niereformowalni, prawda ? ^^

Przyznaję, że jest to najdłuższa część, którą najtrudniej było mi napisać. Zmieniana była sto tysięcy razy, a i tak nie do końca jest taka jaka być powinna.

Kolejny raz proszę was o komentarze. Krótkie, długie, krytyczne, zabawne, z radami, skargami czy pochwałami... Jakiekolwiek... Są one dla mnie naprawdę cenne. Potrzebuję waszych szczerych opinii, aby mój blog i styl pisania były coraz lepsze... Dlatego proszę, pomóżcie i napiszcie cokolwiek myślicie ! Serio się nie obrażam, nie usuwam niewygodnych uwag, ani tym bardziej nie gryzę ! ;)

Szczególe podziękowania składam Siruwi, która uratowała Naruciaka przed gwałtem XD Ona tam wie, o co mi chodzi ;)

**Rozdział piąty - ,,Delikatny dotyk" - część druga**

Odetchnął głęboko, czując jak wraz z rozchodzącą się po ciele substancją ogarnia go spokój, a ból i dreszcze całego ciała stają się jedynie niewyraźnym wspomnieniem. Stał tak chwilę z przymkniętymi oczami, rozkoszując się uczuciem błogości, poczym wyrzucił zużytą strzykawkę wychodząc z ciemnej uliczki. Dla pewności rozejrzał się jeszcze, lecz droga o tak późnej porze wydawała się całkowicie opustoszała. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku miejsca spotkania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien robić iniekcji tak blisko domu, jednak potrzeba była silniejsza od rozsądku.

Pomimo końcówki czerwca, wieczorami wciąż panował chłód. Naruto schował dłonie do kieszeni rozsuwanej bluzy, zaciskając w ręku aparat ,,pożyczony" od Itachiego. Chłopak wolał się nie zastanawiać dlaczego mężczyzna wybrał akutat Polaroida (chodzi o model , w którym po naciśnięciu guzika od razu wysuwa się zdjęcie dop. autorki). Z pewnością było to o tyle praktyczne, że żadna niepowołana osoba nie oglądała zdjęć np. przy wywoływaniu filmu. A jeśli to był powód dla którego zakupiono ten sprzęt, to blondyn, aż bał się pomyśleć, co za fotografie mógłby odnaleźć schowane w sypialni swojego opiekuna i jego kochanka...

* * *

Gdy zobaczył czekająego na niego chłopaka, szeroko się uśmiechnął i ostatni odcinek drogi przebył biegiem.

- Chodź ze mną. Chce ci coś pokazać. - bez powitania powiedział Gaara chwytając zaskoczonego blondyna za rękę i ciągnąc go w kierunku starego bloku. Jego dłoń była zimna, ale dotykanie jej nie było nieprzyjemne. Jednak, ku rozczarowaniu niebieskookiego tamten zaraz go puścił. Naruto nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale bez sprzeciwu podążył za chłopakiem. Po schodach weszli na dach, gdzie znajdowało się coś na kształt tarasu widokowego z prowizoryczną ławką. Tej nocy niebo było bezchmurne. Obaj w milczeniu usiedli na ławce i patrzyli przez chwile migoczące gwiazdy.

- Posłuchaj, ja nigdy do tej pory nie miałem przyjaciela, więc... Więc mam do ciebie prośbę.

Gaara popatrzył na skrępowanego blondyna , który niezrażony ciągnął:

- Zabrałem z domu aparat, więc czy moglibyśmy sobie zrobić razem zdjęcie ?

- Nie lubię zdjęć.

- No proszę, zgódź się ! Nie bądź taki ! Jedno zdjęcie i dam ci spokój ! Proszę !!!

- Niech ci będzie, tylko przestań w końcu tak jazgotać.

-Juuppi ! - zawołał rozradowany Naruto wyciągając aparat i przysuwając się do rudego. Mignęła lampa błyskowa i po chwili wysunęły się dwa identyczne zdjęcia.

- Ej, miało być tylko jedno !

- Drugie jest dla ciebie - mówiąc to wsunął mu je w dłoń, a drugie schował razem z aparatem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po raz pierwszy widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy tego zazwyczaj aroganckiego nastolatka.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować - zachichotał, na co Gaara zirytował się i rzucił jakieś krótkie ,,dzięki" pod nosem, ale blondyn i tak dostrzegł, że chłopak jest szczęśliwy. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy podziwiając nocne niebo, aż w pewnym momencie Gaara wyciągnął jakieś białe tabletki, które bez słowa połknął. Naruto nie skomentował tego, ale wyraźnie sposępniał, ze smutkiem w oczach obserwując kolegę.

- Co jest ? - rzucił Sabaku, dostrzegając to spojrzenie.

Uzumaki dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, jakby zastanawiając się czy ma w ogóle prawo zadać takie pytanie.

- Dlaczego zacząłeś brać?

- A co ci k*rwa do tego ?! Zajmij się lepiej swoim życiem. Słyszałem, że niedługo wraca do szkoły ,,przystojniaczek" z którym mieszkasz.

- Masz na myśli Sasuke ?

- A niby kogo innego ? ,, Lodowy książe " szybko dowie się co porabia jego wzorowy ,,braciszek". I jak myślisz, co wtedy zrobi ?

- Po pierwsze to nie jesteśmy braćmi, a po drugie to... ja i tak nic go nie obchodzę. Od samego początku tak było... Nie żeby mnie interesowało co on o mnie myśli. Co ktokolwiek o mnie myśli ! Zawsze byłem sam. Aż poznałem ciebie, Kibę i całą ekipę. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuję przynależność do jakiejś grupy. I nie chcę stracić tego uczucia. Jeszce nie teraz... No dobra, dość o mnie. To teraz powiesz mi w końcu coś o sobie ?

Rudy nawet na niego nie spojrzał i Naruto już myślał, że tamten mu nie odpowie, gdy rozległ się cichy, spokojny głos:

- Moja matka umarła pięć lat temu i od tego czasu mieszkam sam z ojcem. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie fakt, że przed śmiercią, matka przyznała się ojcu, że tak na prawdę wcale nim nie jest. Chciała odejść z czystym sumieniem, przy okazji rujnując życie nieświadomemu dziecku. Od tamtego czasu na każdym kroku, stary udowadnia mi, że z każdym dniem nienawidzi mnie coraz bardziej. Jednak, na jego nieszczęście nic nie może z tym zrobić, gdyż to jego nazwisko widnieje w moim akcie urodzenia. To on jest moim prawnym opiekunem, pomimo, że obu nam się to nie podoba... Dlatego zacząłem brać. Aby zapomnieć i nie zastanawiać się kogo nienawidzę bardziej, czy egoistycznej matki, czy skur*wiałego ojczyma - zakończył.

- Przykro mi. Ktoś, kogo kochałeś i uważałeś za swojego tatę nagle zaczął się zachowywać wobec ciebie chłodno. A przecież byłeś tylko niewinnym dzieckiem. Musiało być ci naprawdę ciężko...-mówiąc to przysunął się bliżej chłopaka i otoczył jego ramiona swoimi. Ten niespodziewając się tego, zamarł, lecz po chwili rozluźnił się i zamiast odtrącić ten gest, mocniej wtulił się w ciepłe ciało. Naruto mocniej przygarnął go do siebie. Trwali tak jakiś czas po czym rudowłosy spojrzał na niebieskookiego i dotknął jego ust swoimi najpierw delikatnie, nieśmiało, potem coraz bardziej pogłębiając pocaunek. W pierwszej chwili Naruto nie wiedział co się dzieje, lecz gdy tylko jego mózg zaczął przetwarzać informacje, odepchnął lekko od siebie chłopaka i cały zarumieniony wstał, nerwowo się tłumacząc:

- Wiesz, późno już jest... Bardzo późno... Ja muszę już iść, bo... późno jest... Dobranoc ! - krzyknął jeszcze znikając w drzwiach.

* * *

Rudy chłopak usiadł na zimnym betonie, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Z kieszeni wyjął foliowa torebkę z białym proskiem . Był to specjalny towar załatwiony przez Shino. Czysta hera. Wystarczyłoby tego na kilka działek. Niewidzącym wzrokiem, patrzył na leżące koło niego zdjęcie, po czym wciągnął całą zawartość torebki. Nie musiał długo czekać na efekty. Powoli tracąc świadomość, ostatni raz spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz blądyna, a iskierki życia w jego oczach zaczęły gasnąć. Po chwili jego wzrok zasnuła mgła, a po policzku stoczyła się ostatnia łza.

* * *

Naruto szedł ciemną ulicą nie zwracając uwagi na wszechogarniające zimno. Wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. " Co właściwie wydarzyło się na dachu?" Właściwie pytanie powinno brzmieć: "Co by się stało, gdyby nie jego ucieczka?" Na samą myśl chłopaka przeszył dreszcz. Strachu ? Ekscytacji ? Sam nie potrafił powiedzieć. Wszystko działo się zdecydowanie za szybko. Nie zdążył jeszcze dojść do ładu z własnymi uczuciami. Postanowił ukoić swoje zszargane nerwy w najszybszy znany mu sposób. Zatrzymał się w jakiejś opustoszałej uliczce i wyciągnął z kieszeni mały pakunek, który zasze miał ze sobą. Choć było to w pewnym sensie niebezpieczne to jednak podejmował ryzyko złapania, ze względu na silną potrzebę wzięcia kolejnej działki, gdy tylko miał taką potrzebę. Odetchnął kilka razy uspokajając się w końcu i szybko pozbył się zużytych sprzętów idąc w stronę domu. "Domu?Tak, to naprawdę jest mój , jakiego do tej pory nie miałem. Miejsce, gdzie jestem bezpieczny i kochany. Chce tam wrócić, muszę!" Sam nie potrafił wyjaśnić tego silnego impulsu, który nim zawładnął. Teraz już zaczął biec. Zwolnił dopiero przy furtce."Tylko światła w salonie się palą. Pewnie wszyscy tam są. Oglądają telewizję, albo jedzą kolację śmiejąc sie ze zboczonych żartów Kakashi'ego." Dopiero w tej chwili uderzyła go myśl jak bardzo są oni dla niego ważni. Nawet Sasuke. Wszedł do środka i tak jak się spodziewał wszyscy musieli być w salonie, lecz pomimo tego, żaden dźwięk nie zakłócał przytłaczającej ciszy (Ciszy przed burzą XD dop autorki). Gdy Naruto zamierzał zbadać przyczynę tego dziwnego stanu rzeczy, poczuł jak ktoś podchodzi do niego od tyłu i niemalże siłą zciąga z niego bluzę, pozostawiając go w samym podkoszulku. Kątem oka zdążył jeszcze zauważyć dwóch braci siedzących na fotelach i intensywnie go obserwujących. Wzrok Itachi'ego był pełen bólu i jakby niedowierzania, a Sasuke całą swoją postawą próbował wyrazić obojętność, jednak niebieskooki znał go już na tyle dobrze, aby zorientować się, że chłopak tylko siłą woli powstrzymuje się przed pobiciem go. Nie wiedział tylko za co. Nagle go oświeciłą, która za nim stała był Kakashi, lecz na jego twarzy nie było widać zwykłego uśmiechu, lecz chłód... I jakby złość? Starszy chwycił go za nadgarstki tak, że dokadnie było widać poranione ręce blądyna. Zgięcie łokcia było jedną, wielką, siną plamą z wieloma czerwonymi śladami biegnącymi wzdłuż żył. Nie można było mieć wątpliwości, co je spowodowało.

- Dlaczego? - tak lodowtego tonu Naruto jeszcze nie słyszał z ust szarowłosego.

- Ty kretynie! - Sasuke nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać, zerwał się z miejsca podbiegając do blondyna i wymierzając mu precyzyjny cios w szczękę. Siła uderzenia była tak duża, że chłopak wpadł na wciąż stojącego za nim Kakashi'ego.

- Sasuke! - ostro krzyknął Itachi, przywołując brata do porządku. Naruto, przy pomocy opiekuna, wstał i trzymając się za obolałe miejsce spytał nieprzyjemnym tonem:

- Czego ode mnie chcecie?!

- Uspokuj się! Chcemy tylko porozmawiać! - zapewnił zdenerwowany Itachi.

- Daj sobie spokój! Nie widzisz, że jest naćpany?! - wściekle twierdził Sasuke patrząc z odrazą na blondyna.

Naruto nie wiedział dlaczego te słowa zabolały go bardziej niż uderzenie. Przecież były prawdziwe. Po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy...

C.D.N.

Uwagi autorki

_Postanowiłam nie rozpisywać się nad przeżyciami i myślami Gaary. Sami musicie wczuć się w jego sytuację i zrozumieć jego postępowanie. Każda moja (liczna) próba nakreślenia jego uczuć wychodziła mi cholernie sztucznie i patetycznie. Czy dobrze zrobiłam oceńcie sami. Pozdrawiam i myślę, że nowa notka pojawi się w święta lub zaraz po nich._


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayou minna !

Zgodnie z obietnicą nową notke dodaje zaraz po świętach. Ale niestety mam też złą wiadomość. Z przykrością uprzedzam, że na uczelni zaczyna się sesja i nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy pojawi się nowy rozdział...

Są dwie opcje...

Wersja optymistyczna brzmi: zdam wszystko w terminach zerówkowych i pierwszych. Efekt: cały luty wolny i rozdzialiki pojawiają się szybko i często.

Wersja pesymistyczna: oblewam (tfuu...tfuu...i odpukać ! ) i zdaję wszystko w terminach poprawkowych. Efekt: czas wolny dla blogów mam w Wielkanoc T.T

Mam nadzieję, że wam też podoba się wersja pierwsza i będziecie trzymać za mnie kciuki ^^

No dobrze... A teraz przejdźmy do konkretów. Akcja rozpoczyna się w tym samym momencie, w którym skończył się poprzedni rozdział. Więc radzę przypomnieć sobie ze trzy-cztery ostatnie zdania...

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze ! Nawet nie macie pojęcia jak one motywują do dalszej pracy ! ^^

Notkę dedykuję Żabuśkaaa ! Mojej szalonej fance ! ^^

* * *

**Rozdział piąty - ,,Delikatny dotyk" - część trzecia**

Po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. Na oślep odepchnął Kakashiego i wypadł z salonu biegnąc w kierunku swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i zamknął je za sobą od środka. Nie wiedział jak zareagować, więc uciekł. Znowu. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, ale nikt za nim nie szedł. Pewnie doszli do wniosku, że rozmowa z nim teraz nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Gdy zaświecił światło natychmiast zauważył bałagan i wyłamany zamek szuflady. Podbiegł do niej, lecz była pusta. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Grzebali w jego rzeczach? Nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał, ale to nie był teraz jego główny problem. Pod wpływem stresu i adrenaliny działanie narkotyku zaczęło słabnąć, co wyraźnie było widać po trzęsących się dłoniach i zimnych dreszczach falami przechodzących przez jego ciało. Rezerwową działkę już zużył, a w pokoju raczej też nie miał dużych szans na znalezie jakiś pominiętych dragów. Intensywnie myślał, co robić. Rzucił bluzę, którą trzymał w ręce na łóżko. Z kieszeni, na podłogę wypadł aparat i zdjęcie. Emocje w końcu wzięły górę i chłopak upadł na kolana, gorzko i boleśnie płacząc. To wszystko nagle go przerosło i zupełnie nie wiedział co teraz ma zrobić.

* * *

Po paru godzinach objawy abstynęcji pogłębiły się i Naruto zmuszony był opuścić swoje bezpieczne schronienie i udać się do łazienki. Gdy wracał , usłyszał dźwięk telefonu, a zaraz potem głos Sasuke. Zaintrygowany, kto dzwoni w środku nocy, przystanął na schodach, schowany przed wzrokiem osób znajdujących się w salonie, ale jednocześnie doskonale słysząc każde słowo. Czarnowłosy nastolatek, gdy tylko skończył rozmowę wrócił na swoje miejsce, lecz się nie odezwał.

- Powiesz w końcu kto dzwonił? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Itachi.

- Twój znajomy z policji, pan Morino Ibiki- spokojnie odpowiedział chłopak.

Widocznie już odzyskał swoje zwykłe opanowanie.

- O tej godzinie ? Stało się coś ?

- Hmm... Można tak powiedzieć. Rano przyjedzie ktoś, aby porozmawiać z Naruto. Na dachu jakiegoś starego bloku znaleziono przed chwilą zwłoki Sabaku no Gaary. Prawdopodobnie przedawkował. Przy nim znaleziono zdjęcie, na którym jest także ło zrobione dzisiejszego wieczoru. Przynajmniej data na to wskazuje. Trzeba mu o tym jak najszybciej powiedzieć, bo inaczej dowie się od policji. A teraz przepraszam, ale idę spać. Jak na jeden dzień nawet ja mam dość - mówiąc ostatnie zdanie wstał i ruszył w kierunku schodów.

* * *

Z szeroko otwartych, niebieskich oczu nieprzerwanym strumieniem płynęły łzy. Jedną ręke miał mocno zaciśniętą na poręczy, a drugą zatykał sobie usta, aby nie wydobył się z nich żaden zdradliwy dźwięk. Chciał niezauważony wrócić do swojego pokoju, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa... Stał dalej na schodach, ale tocząca się na dole rozmowa już do niego nie docierała. Wtedy zobaczył idącego Sasuke. Ten, gdy go zauważył zatrzymał się i od razu zrozumiał, że blondyn poznał już prawdę. Naruto zareagował automatycznie - ucieczką (a jak by inaczej, musi być tradycyjnie, co nie? XD ), potykając się o stopnie, których nie widział przez grubą zasłonę łez, które nie chciały przestać płynąć. Gdy tylko dotarł na szczyt, ktoś złapał go od tyłu, przytulając się do jego pleców.

Zdezorientowany zaczął się wyrywać i krzyczeć, aby tamten go puścił, lecz stojący za nim chłopak nie reagował, może tylko odrobinę wzmocnił uścisk.

Naruto szybko opadł z sił i gdyby nie obejmujące go, silne ramiona z pewnością by upadł. Gdy Sasuke poczuł, że opór ustał, osunął się po ścianie na podłogę pociągając za sobą blondyna. Usiadł wygodnie i mocniej przytulił do siebie żałośnie łkające, drobne ciałko. Uchiha mimowolnie zauważył, że narkotyki już zaczęły odciskać swoje piętno na delikatnym chłopaku. Naruto zawsze był szczupły, ale w tej chwili był już przerażająco miał wrażenia, jakby tuliło się do niego kruche, przerażone dziecko, a nie 16-letni nastolatek. Delikatnie głaskał go po plecach, próbując go uspokoić. Wtedy nadeszli obaj mężczyźni zaalarmowani krzykami, ale widząc całą scenę postanowili zostawić ich na razie samych, uprzedzając czarnowłosego, że gdyby ich potrzebowiał, będą u siebie. Sasuke tylko skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i dalej czule przemawiał do niebieskookiego.

Itachi nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jego młodszy brat zdolny jest do okazywania takiej czułości.

Po dłuższej chwili Naruto trochę się uspokoił i wyszeptał:

- Gaara... To wszystko moja wina...

Po czym całkowicie wyczerpany, wtulił się w ciepłą postać i usokojony biciem jej serca, zasnął.

Sasuke nie mógł zrozumieć własnych uczuć. Gdy tylko blondyn był tak blisko niego, a zwłaszcza teraz, gdy spoczywał bezpiecznie na jego kolanach, ogarniał go dziwny spokój i szczęście. Spojrzał na zapłakaną twarz śpiącego chłopaka i poczuł ogromną potrzebę pocałowania go. Powoli nachylił się do malinowych ust i lekko je musnął swoimi wargami. W tamtej chwili, solennie obiecał sobie, że już zawszę będzie go chronił. Nawet przed nim samym, jeśli to będzie konieczne. Nie był jednak świadom, że Kakashi wszystko widział i uśmiechał się lekko. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym podszedł i wziął na ręce śpiącego blondyna. Niosąc go do łóżka, polecił czarnowłosemu w końcu się położyć spać. Ten, bez sprzeciwu zniknął w swojej sypialni. Szarowłosy ułożył bezwładne ciało pod kołdrą i już chciał wyjść, gdy na podłodze zobaczył zdjęcie. Podniósł je i widząc kto na nim jest miał dziwne przeczucie, że policja pokaże im jutro identyczne. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odłożył je na biurko i bezszelestnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Bez przebierania się przytulił się do śpiącego już kochanka i natychmiast zasnął.

* * *

Przed nim stał rudy chłopak, Patrzył na niego smutnymi oczami. Płakał. Naruto chciał go dotknąć, lecz ten coraz bardziej się oddalał. Próbował krzyczeć, lecz nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Zaczął spadać w ciemność, aż postać całkiem zniknęła.

- Gaara! - krzyknął budząc się i usiadł na łóżku zlany zimnym potem. Za oknem zaczynało już świtać, ale w całym domu panowała jeszcze niczym nie zmącona cisza.

Chłopak zakrył twarz dłońmi chcąc powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Wstał i zaczął instynktownie przeszukiwać biurko. Miał nadzieję, że przeoczyli choć jedną małą działkę, ale szybko zorientował się, że rewizja była bardzo dokładna. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie potrzebował wziąć, jak w tej chwili. Poczucie winy i ból po stracie przyjaciela zdominowały wszelkie inne emocje, a narkotyczny głód tylko je potęgował. Nagle coś przykuło jego wzrok. Podszedł i z czułością dotknął fotografii, czując jak jego serce rozsypuje się na miliony kawałeczków. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na uśmiechnięte twarze dwóch chłopców. Z ich wzroku promieniowało szczęście. Już wiedział, co zrobić, aby zagłuszyć ten ból. Cicho przeszedł przez korytarz i zamknął się w łazience. Szybko znalazł to, czego szukał i usiadł na podłodze opierając się plecami o wanne. Nie płakał. Nie żałował swojej decyzji. Za chwilę osobiście przeprosi rudego chłopaka ze swojego snu...

* * *

Od autorki:

Wiem, że to opowiadanie jest... smutne i raczej pesymistyczne (osobiście mam nadzieję, że także realistyczne), dlatego postanowiłam spytać się was o zdanie.

Początkowo planowałam napisać jeszcze może ze dwa-trzy rozdziały i zakończyć tą historię. W zasadzie nawet epilog mam już napisany, ale... No właśnie... ale jeśli chcecie, abym dalej rozwijała to opowiadanie i to do niego wprowadziła nowe wątki (a nie zaczynała nowego story) to możecie wyrazić swoje zdanie w komentarzu pod tą notką. Każda opinia się dla mnie liczy ! Nawet w stylu: ,,Jesteś beznadziejną autorką niezależnie od opowiadania" , choć bez bicia przyznaję, że mam nadzieję, że aż takiej krytyki nie będzie ;)

Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników, a szczególnie studentów przed sesją ! Tylko pamiętajcie, kawę też można przedawkować ! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayou minna ^^

Hmm... mam tyle do powiedzenia, że nie wiem od czego zacząć... No dobra, po pierwsze przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę i dziękuję wszystkim za wytrwałość. Jesteście niezawodni w podnoszeniu mnie na duchu. Nie piszę tego opowiadania oczywiście dla komentarzy, ale kiedy czytam, że to co tworze podoba się wam, a czasem nawet wyciska łzy (tak, to ciebie mam na myśli Jumii ^^ ), to czuję motylki radości w brzuchu XD Postanowiłam wbrew swojej zasadzie, że notki powinny być wyczerpujące, wstawić to co mam, gdyż nie wiem kiedy znów będę mogła coś napisać... Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie i wciąż pozostaniecie ze mną :*

Pozdrawiam cieplutko

Ewita-san

**Rozdział piąty - ,,Delikatny dotyk" - część piąta**

'Gdzie ja jestem ? ... Czy umarłem ? ... Kto to jest ? Gaara ? Gaara ! Zaczekaj ! Muszę z tobą porozmawiać ! Zaczekaj na mnie ! '

Zaczął biec w jego kierunku, ale rudy chłopak coraz bardziej się oddalał tylko lekko uśmiechając się do niego przez ramie. Naruto wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, aby go złapać, lecz poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za drugie ramię uniemożliwiając dalszy bieg. Kiedy chłopak odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć kto go trzyma, niebieskie oczy spotkały się z czarnymi.

'Puść mnie ! Muszę iść !'

Sasuke tylko pokręcił przecząco głową mocniej zaciskając palce na ramieniu blondyna. Kiedy Naruto odwrócił się, aby sprawdzić gdzie jest Gaara zaczął spadać w ciemność, aż mrok pochłonął go całego...

Powoli otworzył oczy. Wszystko było tylko białą plamą. Białą ? Zamrugał, próbując skoncentrować wzrok. Rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz jego ciało było zbyt ociężałe, aby bardziej się poruszyć. Zdołał się jednak zorientować, że patrzy na sufit pomalowany na ten kolor. Lecz nie mógł rozpoznać pomieszczenia w którym się znajdował. Zaczął się krztusić, kiedy zorientował się że jakaś duża rurka tkwi mu w przełyku. Wtedy ktoś chwycił go za głowę, delikatnie usuwając przedmiot. Przystojny mężczyzna w białym fartuchu i okularach, poświecił mu w oczy małą latarką sprawdzając odruchy.

- Jak się czujesz ?

- Jestem zmęczony.

- To normalne u osób w twoim stanie. Nazywam się _Kabuto Yakushi i jestem twoim lekarzem. _Pamiętasz jak się nazywasz ?

- Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku. Wszystkie odruchy w normie. Funkcje życiowe też. Miałeś dużo szczęścia Naruto. Zaraz pielęgniarka przyśle twoją rodzinę.

- Nie ! Nie chce ich teraz widzieć.

- Jesteś pewien ? Wszyscy bardzo się o ciebie martwili.

Chłopak nie odezwał się cały czas patrząc w okno.

- No dobrze, jak chcesz. Prześpij się teraz. Zajrzę do ciebie później.

Lekarz wyszedł cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Naruto właśnie się obudził i zaczął sam oddychać. Jego stan się ustabilizował i jego życiu nie grozi już niebezpieczeństwo. Jednakże, wciąż jest uzależniony od narkotyku, a odczuwalny głód psychiczny jest prawdopodobnie większy niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory. W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami zalecałbym umieszczenie w zakładzie odwykowym, a rozmowa z psychologiem jest absolutną koniecznością.

- Tak rozumiem, ma pan oczywiście rację… Czy mogę go już zobaczyć ?

- Przykro mi, ale on nie chce nikogo teraz widzieć.

- Jak to ? Przecież jestem jego opiekunem ! Jest nieletni i potrzebuje przy sobie kogoś kto by go wspierał ! Potrzebuje nas ! Swojej rodziny !

- Oczywiście rozumiem pana zdenerwowanie i oczywiście jeśli się pan uprze, to nie będę mógł pana powstrzymać, jednakże odradzam panu ten krok. Z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej byłoby gdyby chłopiec najpierw dostał trochę czasu i porozmawiał z psychologiem. Jestem pewien, że osoba postronna przekona go do spotkania. Ale muszę uprzedzić, że czeka was teraz ciężki okres. Osoba uzależniona, do tego o skłonnościach samobójczych… No cóż… Będę szczery, wielu rodziców to przerasta. Naruto potrzebuje teraz miłości i wsparcia równie mocno co żelaznej ręki nad sobą. Kogoś kto będzie kontrolował go 24 godziny na dobę… Dlatego doradzam, przynajmniej na początku, ośrodek, gdzie będzie znajdował się pod specjalistyczną opieką. Proszę to naprawdę przemyśleć. Chłopca, jeśli wszystko będzie oczywiście w porządku, wypiszemy za 8 do 10 dni, a jutro z samego rana umówiłem konsultacje psychiatryczną. Proszę iść do domu wypocząć i oczywiście przemyśleć moją radę.

- Tak, dziękuję, ale nie chcę umieszczać Naruto w jakimś ośrodku wśród obcych ludzi… Myślę, że najlepiej mu będzie w domu…

- No cóż… Zrobi pan jak pan uważa, ale ostrzegam, że chłopak może ponownie targnąć się na swoje życie, więc cały czas ktoś musi z nim przebywać.

Itachi na myśl, że nastolatek może ponownie zrobić coś takiego zbladł, ale pokiwał głową, że zrozumiał. Razem z Kakashim ustalą ,,dyżury" tak aby cały czas ktoś był w domu. Poza tym za 2 tygodnie zaczynają się letnie wakacje, więc Sasuke też będzie w domu… Właśnie ! Itachi całkiem zapomniał, że powinien zawiadomić szkołę. Postanowił załatwić to jutro z samego rana, a zaraz potem znów przyjechać do szpitala. Może jutro będzie miał więcej szczęścia i w końcu uda mu się zobaczyć z Naruto…


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayou minna !

Spotkałam się ostatnio z bardzo ciekawą opinią, a mianowicie: ,,Potrzeba prowadzenia bloga, jest potrzebą samorealizacji, która znajduje się na samym szczycie piramidy potrzeb (wiecie chyba o co chodzi, nie ? Na samym dole potrzeby fizjologiczne, potem poczucie bezpieczeństwa itp) i objawia się dopiero w momencie, gdy inne potrzeby są zapewnione". Ciekawe spojrzenie na sprawę, nie sądzicie ?

Wena po prostu mnie rozpiera, więc czy znaczy to, że wszystkie moje potrzeby są zapewnione ? Ciekawe jak to się ma do nauki na poprawkę ? XD

**Rozdział piąty - ,,Delikatny dotyk" - część szósta**

Wieczorem Itachi odbył poważną rozmowę z Kakashim, który zgodził się, że Naruto powinien wrócić do domu. Oboje mieli nie wykorzystany urlop, więc jakoś sobie poradzą z opieką nad nastolatkiem. Sasuke, który w ciszy przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, również uważał, że to najlepsze wyjście. Jednak kiedy usłyszał, że jutro ma wrócić do szkoły mina mu zrzedła.

- Zawiozę cię. Muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorką i wychowawcą Naruto.

Itachi nie dał się przekonać bratu, który razem z nim chciał odwiedzić jutro szpital.

- Już i tak za długo byłeś nie obecny. Teraz, kiedy wiadomo, że wszystko z Naruto w porządku, nie ma już żadnego racjonalnego powodu, abyś migał się dalej. Kładź się spa

bo jutro obudzę cię z samego rana.

- Nie wiem tylko co rozumiesz przez pojęcie ,,w porządku". Wydaje mi się, że z nim długo jeszcze nie będzie ,,w porządku" – stwierdził Sasuke wstając z fotela.

Mężczyźni tylko patrzyli w ciszy jak nastolatek wchodzi po schodach. Kiedy usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi, Kakashi nalał im czegoś mocniejszego na uspokojenie. Oboje ostatnimi czasy mieli problemy ze snem, a odrobina alkoholu przed pójściem do łóżka, była jedyną szansą na kilka godzin, tak potrzebnego odpoczynku.

- Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę… że oboje damy – powiedział szaro-włosy podając kieliszek towarzyszowi, a samemu biorąc drugi, wrócił na sofę.

- Pamiętaj, że teraz, kiedy jesteśmy razem, Naruto jest także częścią mojej rodziny.

- Wiem o tym. Tylko… Sasuke ma racje. Nic już nie jest ,,w porządku". Cały czas się zastanawiam, gdzie popełniłem błąd ? Czemu nie zauważyłem zmian ? Nie. Zauważyłem je – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem, który bardziej przypominał grymas bólu – tylko umyślnie je ignorowałem. Myślałem… Wydawało mi się, że to normalne. Że to po prostu okres młodzieńczego buntu… Nigdy nawet bym nie pomyślał, iż on może zacząć ćpać ! Co za głupi dzieciak ! Czemu z nim nie porozmawiałem, kiedy był jeszcze czas ? Nigdy nie miałem czasu, nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla Sasuke… Co ze mnie za opiekun ? Myślałem o sobie jako o starszym, wyrozumiałym bracie, który ma świetny kontakt z dorastającymi chłopakami. Dawałem im dużo swobody. Teraz już wiem, że za dużo ! Nie kontrolowałem za bardzo nawet kiedy i gdzie wychodzą… Byłem przekonany, że jeśli będą mieli kłopoty, będę pierwszą osobą do której się zwrócą o pomoc ! Nawet ty zauważyłeś, że coś złego się dzieje, a ja… W najgorszych koszmarach nie przypuszczałbym, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego – kończąc ukrył twarz w dłoniach, aby ukryć łzy zbierające się jego oczach.

Gdy tylko Itachi wyrzucił wszystko z siebie, Kakashi podszedł, klęknął przed kochankiem i objął go mocno.

- Nikt cię nie obwinia o to co się stało, więc nie obwiniaj też samego siebie. Jestem pewien, że Naruto… On tylko… Popełnił błąd… Może nawet nie jeden, ale to dobry chłopak. Jestem pewien, że przy odrobinie pomocy wyjdzie na prostą. Dlatego nie zadręczaj się tym co było. Pomyśl lepiej co mu powiesz, gdy się jutro spotkacie.

- Tak…Z tym ostatnim to masz rację. Zupełnie nie wiem co mu powiedzieć…

- Ja ZAWSZE mam rację – odpowiedział Hatake, na co Itachi tylko cicho się zaśmiał – Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz, a teraz chodźmy już do łóżka. To był ciężki dzień.

Trzymając się za ręce, w ciszy udali się do swojej sypialni.

Itachi wolno szedł szpitalnym korytarzem w stronę sali w której znajdował się jago podopieczny. Było już po dobrze po 11, jednak nie spodziewał się, że wizyta w szkole zajmie mu tyle czasu. Policja poinformowała już dyrekcję o zaistniałej sytuacji i na nadzwyczajnym zgromadzeniu Rady Pedagogicznej ustalono oficjalne stanowisko wobec Naruto. Chłopak miał dużo szczęścia, że nauczyciele wstawili się za nim, bo groziło mu relegowanie. Ale nikt przecież nie chciał pozbywać się wzorowego do tej pory ucznia, więc postanowiono dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Decyzja ta podjęta zostały zanim jeszcze Itachi pojawił się w sekretariacie. Jednak kiedy dowiedział się on, że Naruto od ponad miesiąca nie pokazał się na lekcjach, sam zastanawiał się czy nie rozsądniej byłoby przenieść go do innej szkoły. Na szczęście, pani pedagog przekonała go, aby Naruto wrócił do klasy, już po wakacjach i dopiero wtedy pozaliczał zaległy materiał. Uchiha nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, co chłopak mógł robić w czasie, kiedy powinien być na lekcjach.

Nagle widok Ibiki'ego, który wychodził z pokoju Naruto, wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

- Widziałeś się z nim ?

- O, dzień dobry Itachi. Tak, próbowałem wyciągnąć z niego nazwisko dealera, ale upiera się, że narkotyki zawsze dostawał od Sabaku. A jak sam już wiesz, nie możemy tego sprawdzić. No cóż, gdybyś jednak dowiedział się czegoś więcej, daj mi znać, dobrze ? Mój numer znasz. Do widzenia.

Itachi patrzył w ślad za mężczyzną, zanim tamten nie znikł w następnym korytarzu. No cóż, przynajmniej Naruto czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że lekarz zezwolił na przesłuchanie. Tylko czy chłopak będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać ?

Iruka Umino był młodym nauczycielem fizyki, który dwa i pół roku temu dostał po raz pierwszy wychowawstwo nad klasą. Jego uczniowie, o dziwo, nigdy nie sprawiali większych kłopotów. Dobrze się uczyli, raczej nie wagarowali (no może z dwoma, czy trzema wyjątkami), inni pedagodzy również się na nich nie skarżyli. Do czasu, aż coś w nich wstąpiło… Coś bardzo złego… Wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie od incydentu z chomikiem… Otóż chodziło o to, że zwierzątko zdechło w trakcie pobytu w domu u jednego z jego uczniów. Sprawa została załatwiona, a nowy gryzoń zakupiony. W życiu młodego wychowawcy znów nastąpił błogi, choć pozorny spokój, aż tu nagle zostaje poinformowany, że jedna z jego uczennic dostaje naganę do dziennika. Za co? Za: ,, Niewykonywanie i lekceważenie podjętych obowiązków". Jak to się ma do praktyki? Otóż dziewczyna, która była odpowiedzialna za podlewanie klasowych roślin, zaniedbała je, w efekcie czego kilka trzeba było wyrzucić. Ale to jeszcze nic. Małolata upierała się, że to nie jej wina i trzeba było wzywać do szkoły rodziców. Kto by pomyślał, że z takiego głupstwa wyniknie tyle problemów.

Jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, jak wielkiej próbie zostanie poddany nasz nauczyciel.

Mężczyzna miał teraz iść do swojej klasy i powiadomić ich, że jeden z ich kolegów nie żyje, a drugi jest w szpitalu po próbie samobójczej. Co miał im powiedzieć? Jak miał to zrobić? Tego szkolenie nie obejmowało! Dyrektorka tylko kazała mu przeprowadzić potem ,,anonimową ankietę" na temat: ,,Czy w szkole obecne są narkotyki?" Iruka nie wiedział czy śmiać się, czy raczej płakać. 'Czy są? A niby w jaki sposób dwójka nastolatków, zaćpała się na śmierć ? A nie, przepraszam! Przecież jeden jeszcze dogorywa w szpitalu!' – pomyślał histerycznie. Pytanie powinno raczej brzmieć, nie, czy jest problem, tylko na jaką skalę. A skoro doszło do takiej tragedii to problem był poważny. Mężczyzna wszedł do toalety i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, licząc, że to pozwoli mu się choć trochę uspokoić. Oparł głowę o taflę lustra i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Czemu doszło do czegoś takiego? Nie sprawdził się jako wychowawca. Nie sprawdził się? On poległ na całej linii! Chociaż teraz musi zachować się, jak prawdziwy pedagog, wziąć się w garść i przekazać straszne wieści klasie. Choć tyle powinien zrobić przed złożeniem rezygnacji…


	11. Chapter 11

Ohayou minna !

Wiem, że na kolejne rozdziały długo wam karzę czekać, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Dlatego też nie wiem kiedy pojawi się kolejny. Jedyne co mogę zagwarantować to to, że prędzej czy później coś napiszę, więc nie martwcie się o zawieszenie bloga ;) Jeśli ktoś chce być powiadomiony, niech zostawi nr gg w komentarzu.

Szczególne pozdrowienia dla Kai, którego ostatni komentarz był kopniakiem którego potrzebowałam, aby dokończyć rozdział :*

Miłego czytania !

**Rozdział szósty - ,,Nowy poranek" - część pierwsza**

Nad miastem wstał nowy dzień. Dzień, który pozornie, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym w gimnazjum nr 1 im. Wielkiego Sarutobi'ego. Uczniowie śmiali się i żartowali relacjonując przyjaciołom miniony weekend. Dopiero gdy nauczyciel wszedł do klasy, powoli kończyli rozmowy wracając na swoje miejsca. Gdy w pomieszczeniu nastała w końcu cisza, Umino sensei wstał i z grobową miną oparł się o jedną z pierwszych ławek. Kilkukrotnie otwierał usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu . Wszyscy wbijali w niego wzrok, coraz bardziej zainteresowani o co może chodzić. Ich wychowawca był człowiekiem pogodnym i o luźnym usposobieniu, więc smutny wzrok i nietypowe, niepewne zachowanie zupełnie zbijało ich z tropu. W końcu Iruka zebrał się na odwagę. Jego wzrok spoczął na wolnych miejscach, na których teraz powinni siedzieć Gaara i Naruto. Znów odwaga jakby go opuściła, ale nie mógł już dłużej tego odwlekać.

- Jak zapewne wiecie, od dłuższego czasu dwóch waszych kolegów jest nieobecnych. Mówię o Naruto i Gaarze.

Po klasie rozniósł się szmer zdziwienia. Czemu tych dwóch zostało wymienionych w jednym zdaniu ? Przecież często się zdarzało, że Sabaku był dłuższy czas nieobecny, a ten kujonek pewnie był chory.

- Otóż, w piątek doszło do tragedii. Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara nie żyje.

Klasę wypełniła całkowita cisza. Jak gdyby cały świat nagle zamarł w bezruchu.

- Śledztwo jeszcze się nie zakończyło, ale najprawdopodobniej przyczyną zgonu było przedawkowanie narkotyków. Pogrzeb ma się odbyć w piątek. Cała klasa będzie zwolniona w tym dniu z zajęć, aby móc w nim uczestniczyć. Ponad to w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją, otrzymałem ankiety, które macie wypełnić. Oczywiście anonimowe, więc bardzo was proszę o szczerość. – Kiedy tylko nauczyciel skończył, po klasie rozniósł się głos Shikamaru :

- A co z Naruto ?

Umino ponownie poczuł na sobie wszystkie spojrzenia.

- Jest w szpitalu, ale nic już nie zagraża jego życiu.

- Już ? Znaczy, że wcześniej zagrażało ? – ponownie dało się słyszeć Narę.

- No cóż… Nie jestem pewien ile mogę wam powiedzieć… W każdym razie, jeśli tylko ktoś z was cokolwiek wie w tej sprawie, niech powie. Dla dobra własnego i Naruto.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

Kiba tępo patrzył w ławkę. Mógł się odezwać. Nawet chciał. Tylko… Nie miał wystarczająco odwagi. Opowiadając o Naruto musiałby też wspomnieć o sobie… A tego nie mógł zrobić… Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to zajdzie tak daleko. Gaara nie żyje. Zaćpał się. On może skończyć tak samo. Na samą myśl śniadanie podeszło mu do gardła. Trzymając się za usta wziął kilka głębszych wdechów. A co jeśli Naruto też … ? Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć… Spojrzał na Shikamaru. Czemu on też się nie odzywa ?

Umysł Shikamaru pracował teraz na zwiększonych obrotach analizując sytuację i wszystkie możliwe opcje i ich konsekwencje. Powiedzieć wszystko ? Milczeć ? Co będzie najlepsze dla Naruto, Kiby i oczywiście dla niego samego… Spojrzał w wystraszone oczy przyjaciela i dał mu znak aby milczał. W tej chwili i tak wiele by nie pomogli. Najpierw trzeba dowiedzieć się więcej o stanie Naruto i okolicznościach śmierci Gaary… Gaara… Shikamaru nigdy za nim nie przepadał. To on wciągnął Kibe w to wszystko, ale nigdy też nie życzył mu śmierci. Najważniejsze teraz to nie dać po sobie nic poznać i wytrzymać do końca zajęć.

Itachi stał przed drzwiami z ręką na klamce już od dobrych kilku minut i wciąż nie mógł się zdecydować, aby je otworzyć. Wziął głęboki oddech i w końcu wszedł do środka. Spojrzał na leżącego na łóżku blondyna który gdy tylko go zobaczył, szybko odwrócił wzrok. Itachi niezrażony podszedł bliżej i zajął miejsce na krześle obok. Krępująca cisza wypełniła pokój.

- Jak się czujesz ?

Naruto drgnął lekko na dźwięk głosu opiekuna lecz była to jego jedyna, widoczna reakcja. W daszym ciągu uparcie patrzył w okno nie zaszczycając gościa nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

- Skoro tak wolisz to ja będę mówił… Bardzo mnie wystraszyłeś… Nas wszystkich… Nie będę udawał, że wiem co teraz czujesz i dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ale chcę żebyś wiedział, iż jestem po twojej stronie. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał pogadać to zawsze tam będę dla ciebie. – Itachi westchnął nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji. Postanowił zmienić front.

- Lekarz poradził, abym skierował cię do ośrodka odwykowego. Postanowiliśmy jednak i mamy nadzieję, że się z nami zgadzasz, iż lepiej ci będzie w domu. Zostaniesz tutaj tydzień na obserwacji a koło soboty zabiorę cię do domu… Co ty na to ? – Itachi wciąż nie dostał żadnego potwierdzenia, że Naruto w ogóle go słucha. Musi jakoś do niego dotrzeć. Tylko jak ? Może jeśli wspomni o nim to…

- W piątek jest pogrzeb Sabaku no Gaary… - gdy tylko Itachi wspomniał imię tego chłopaka oczy Naruto w końcu skierowały się na niego.

- Chcę iść na jego pogrzeb! –Itachi nie krył zdziwienia determinacją jaka brzmiała w głosie Naruto.

- Lekarz się nie zgodził. Poza tym też uważam że to zły pomysł…

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz ja muszę tam pójść !

-Zrozum, twój organizm jest jeszcze zbyt osłabiony! Nie możesz iść i to nie podlega już dalszej dyskusji!

-Więc chcę porozmawiać z Sasuke !

- Z Sasuke ? – Itachi nie byłby bardziej zdumiony gdyby Naruto zażądał rozmowy z kosmitą – Dlaczego akurat z nim ? To ze mną powinieneś w końcu porozmawiać ! – mężczyzna nie wytrzymał już dłużej i zaczął krzyczeć.

Naruto w odpowiedzi odwrócił się tyłem do rozmówcy i ponownie utkwił wzrok w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie za oknem.

Uchiha momentalnie wziął się w garść. Krzyki nic tu nie pomogą, a mogą jedynie zaszkodzić.

- Dobrze. Sasuke i tak ma tu przyjść zaraz po lekcjach, więc będziesz mógł się z nim jeszcze dzisiaj zobaczyć. A w międzyczasie może ci coś przynieść ? Idę do sklepiku na dole, więc jeśli masz na coś ochotę…

Naruto nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

- Dobrze. Sam coś wybiorę. Niedługo wrócę, a ty w tym czasie spróbuj zasnąć, dobrze ? - czarnowłosy westchnął i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ta rozmowa nie miała tak wyglądać…


	12. Chapter 12

Ohayou minna !

Co prawda obiecałam kolejny rozdział szybciej, ale niestety nie wyrobiłam się. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe :*

Tym razem dedykację kieruję ku Deidara-kun'owi, jako że niezwykle cieszy mnie popularność tego opowiadania także wśród panów

Miłej lektury !

**Rozdział szósty - ,,Nowy poranek" - część druga**

Sasuke od razu po skończeniu zajęć zadzwonił do brata, który odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale.

- Co z Naruto ? – spytał nawet się nie witając.

- Fizycznie coraz lepiej, ale jego psychika...

- Mówił coś ?

- Powiedział bym ci gdybyś mi nie przerwał. Tak, powiedział, że tylko z tobą chce rozmawiać…

- Jak to ze mną ? – zdziwienie w głosie młodszego brata, wcale Itachiego nie zaskoczyło.

- Znowu mi przerywasz. Nie myślałem, że jesteś taki w gorącej wodzie kąpany – Itachi drażnił się z Sasuke, na co tamten tylko gniewnie prychnął - Gdy wspomniałem Naruto o pogrzebie Sabaku…

- Jak to o pogrzebie ? Przecież miałeś nie poruszać przy nim tego tematu !

- Czy pozwolisz mi w końcu coś powiedzieć ? A właściwie to porozmawiamy jak przyjedziesz. Za ile będziesz ?

- Jestem już w drodze. Będę za 15 do 20 minut.

- Czekam na stołówce przy automacie do kawy.

- Zaraz tam będę.

Sasuke zauważył brata od razu po przekroczeniu progu stołówki. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do stolika przy którym tamten siedział i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Itachi spokojnie wziął kolejny łyk kawy uważnie obserwując brata, lecz nie kwapiąc się do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. W końcu zniecierpliwiony Sasuke zaczął:

- Wiesz o czym chce ze mną rozmawiać czy nie ?

- Nie tym tonem młody. Wiem tyle co ty. Uparł się, że pójdzie na pogrzeb tego chłopaka, a kiedy się nie zgodziłem, powiedział, że chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle poruszałeś ten temat ? Przecież…

- A tobie się wydaje, że ja o tym nie wiem ? Naruto cierpi, ale zamiast szukać pomocy… On zamknął się całkiem w sobie i nie reaguje na nic co mówię... Nawet raz na mnie nie spojrzał ! Według ciebie co powinienem był zrobić ? Zostawić go w spokoju i wyjść ? Uważasz, że tak by było lepiej ?

- No dobrze, ale żeby tak od razu…

- Zrobiłem to co uznałem za słuszne.

- Wiem o tym… Przepraszam cię Itachi.

- Nie musisz przepraszać. Rozumiem. Ja też się o niego martwię. A teraz idź do niego. Zaczekam tutaj na ciebie.

Sasuke bez słowa wstał i po chwili zniknął z zasięgu wzroku Itachiego.

Naruto drzemał niespokojnie, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. W ciszy obserwował jak Sasuke zajmuje to samo miejsce przy jego łóżku, co wcześniej Itachi.

- Jak się czujesz ?

Blondyna zaskoczyły troskliwe nuty ledwo wyczuwalnie brzmiące w głosie jego gościa. Nie wiedział jak powinien odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, więc po prostu milczał.

Po dłuższej chwili, czarnowłosy kontynuował nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi.

- Chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać, prawda?

Po dłuższej chwili niezręczną ciszę wypełnił nieśmiały głos niebieskookiego.

-Sasuke… Ja wiem, że… Chciałem cię o coś prosić…

- O co chodzi ?

- W piątek jest pogrzeb Gaary, a ja nie mogę pójść …

Gdy tylko padło imię rudego, oczy Sasuke niebezpiecznie się zwęziły, a usta zacisnęły w cienką kreskę, jednak Naruto niezrażony kontynuował dalej.

- Wiem, że niespecjalnie go lubiłeś, ale… Czy mógłbyś pójść tam za mnie ? Ja… nie chce, żeby był wtedy sam… A nie wiem czy jego ojciec w ogóle przyjdzie…

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł Naruto…

- Proszę ! Wystarczy, że przyjdziesz na pogrzeb ! Tylko ciebie mogę o to prosić !

I w tym momencie Sasuke wiedział już, że nie może odmówić…

Brązowowłosy chłopak siedział na ławce w szatni i wyraźnie na kogoś czekał. Zdenerwowany przytupywał nogą, a prawą ręką trzymał się za brzuch, który bolał go od rana. I to bynajmniej nie z powodu nieświeżego jedzenia. Jego żołądek nie przywykł po prostu do takiej dawki nerwów.

Kiba czekał na Shikamaru, który poszedł dowiedzieć się od nauczyciela, w którym szpitalu znajduje się Naruto. Po tym co stało się z Gaarą, chcieli sprawdzić co z nim. Może i Kiba nigdy nie był z tym chłopakiem blisko, ale poniekąd czuł się z nim związany…

'Jaaasne, wspólne ćpanie zbliża ludzi'- pomyślał wstając z ławki.

Kiedy wychodził z pomieszczenia o mało co nie wpadł na powracającego Shikamaru.

- Idziesz gdzieś ?

- Nie, ja tylko… Ach, nieważne chodźmy już stąd. – odpowiedział Inuzuka ciągnąc drugiego za rękę w stronę wyjścia.

- I jak ci poszło ?

- A jak myślisz ? Sensei nie bardzo mi chciał uwierzyć, że nic nie wiem o całej sprawie. Na szczęście, jakoś udało mi się go przekonać… Dobrze się czujesz ? – dopiero teraz Nara przyjrzał się przyjacielowi, który był bardzo blady – tylko mi nie mów, że znowu coś wziąłeś ?

- Jestem czysty ! Jak mógłbym cokolwiek brać teraz, kiedy coś takiego spotkało chłopaków ? Bardzo chcę zarzucić tabletę lub dwie, żeby zapomnieć o tym szaleństwie, ale…

- Nie rób tego ! Słyszysz mnie ? Już nigdy więcej do tego nie dopuszczę ! Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby coś takiego stało się z tobą… Tym razem uda ci się zacząć od nowa… Pomogę ci jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz…

- Nie dałeś mi dokończyć Shika… Właśnie chciałem cię prosić, abyś pomógł mi z tym skończyć… Ja tak dłużej nie mogę ! To wszystko… po prostu wymknęło się spod kontroli ! – krzyczał Kiba, podczas gdy z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Shikamaru na ten widok serce się krajało. Niezręcznie objął przyjaciela starając się go jakoś podnieść na duchu, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, co w takiej sytuacji, powinien zrobić… Może i miał nieprzeciętny intelekt, ale kontakty interpersonalne nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną…

- Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. Razem wszystko wyprostujemy. Zawsze będę po twojej stronie.

W tym momencie ich oczy się spotkały, a twarze dzieliła odległość zaledwie kilku centymetrów… Shikamaru bez zastanowienia nachylił się i delikatnie pocałował mniejszego chłopaka, który stał tylko z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyrazem bezgranicznego zdumienia na twarzy. Nastolatek widząc to szybko się opamiętał i lekko odepchnął od siebie Inuzukę.

- Przepraszam, ja… - i w tym momencie Kiba obudzony z transu, zamachnął się i jego pięść wylądowała na nosie Shikamaru, powodując obfite krwawienie. Winowajca obrócił się na pięcie i biegnąc znikł za najbliższym rogiem.

-Kiba! Poczekaj! – próbował go jeszcze zatrzymać Shikamaru, lecz bez rezultatu.

-Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem – mruknął do siebie trzymając się za nos i próbując zatamować krwawienie.


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayou minna !

Jak zwykle, gdy tylko zaczynają się egzaminy, to mnie dopada nieodparta pokusa pisania ;)

Prawie cały ten rozdział poświęciłam parze ShikaXKiba, aby rozładować trochę depresyjną atmosferę ostatnich rozdziałów.

Mam nadzieję, że nie porzuciliście mnie i mojego opowiadania z powodu zbyt długich przerw. Naprawdę, chęci są, lecz czasu brak…

Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, aby egzaminy gładko poszły.

Pozdrawiam cieplutko i życzę przyjemnej lektury ;*

**Rozdział siódmy - ,,Przynależność" **

Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Bez żadnego celu już od kilku godzin krążył po mieście, kiedy zauważył znajomy budynek. Dlaczego podświadomie przyszedł akurat tu ? Potrzebował ukojenia i tylko tutaj mógł je znaleźć. Jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka solennie obiecywał sobie, że jego stopa więcej tu nie stanie…, że skończy z tym wszystkim i poszuka pomocy…, że… tak, że znów będzie tak jak dawniej… Nigdy nie będzie już tak jak dawniej. Może nie było już dla niego ratunku… Nie teraz, kiedy czuł się zdradzony przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela…

Wszedł po schodach na górę, gdzie zobaczył jak Shino powyciągał masę różnych dragów, a Haku pokazywał co mu potrzebne.

- O! Kiba, myślałem, że już cię tu nie zobaczę.

- Dlaczego ?

- Po tym co zaszło muszę na jakiś czas zmyć się z miasta. Wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek. Mamy więc dzisiaj małą wyprzedaż po specjalnych cenach. Chcesz coś ?

- Tak właściwie to chcę. Dzięki.

Shikamaru sprawdził wszystkie miejsca, w których mógłby być Kiba. Wszystkie poza jednym i miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał TAM sprawdzać. Musi go powstrzymać i przekonać… tylko przekonać o czym ? O tym że to był błąd ? Czy raczej na odwrót i chciał go pocałować ? Reakcja Kiby na ten spontaniczny pocałunek nie była raczej zachęcająca… Ehhh… Co się stało to się nie odstanie, więc nie warto płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem… Znajdzie przyjaciela i przekona go, aby zapomniał o tym co się stało… Ale nie to było teraz jego priorytetem. Najważniejsze, aby Kiba nie narobił głupstw…

Sasuke dał znać Itachi'emu, że mogą już wracać do domu. Starszy bez słowa ruszył za nim w kierunku parkingu. Młodszy Uchiha czekał niedbale oparty o maską samochodu. Itachi wyciągając kluczyki spojrzał na brata, który jak zwykle starał się okazywać tylko zimną obojętność, jednakże mężczyzna znał go zbyt dobrze, aby nie dostrzec, że tamten jest czymś zdenerwowany i jakby… niezadowolony z czegoś?

- Powiesz w końcu czego chciał od ciebie Naruto?- Itachi zapytał gdy tylko wsiedli do auta.

- Prosił, żebym poszedł na JEGO pogrzeb.

Mężczyzna nie musiał już o nic więcej pytać. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jakimi uczuciami, jego braciszek darzy tamtego chłopaka, więc tylko w ciszy zapalił samochód i wyjechał ze szpitalnego parkingu. Jechali kilka minut w ciszy, aż w końcu Itachi zadał dręczące go pytanie:

-Pójdziesz?

Sasuke tylko twierdząco kiwnął głową patrząc się tępo w mijany miejski krajobraz.

-Może jednak powinienem był mu pozwolić iść… Wygląda na to, że to dla niego bardzo ważne…

Sasuke gwałtownie obrócił głowę, patrząc na brata i przerywając mu ostrym tonem.

-Wystarczy, że ja pójdę. Czym szybciej Naruto się odetnie od tego wszystkiego tym dla niego lepiej.

Itachi nic już nie odpowiedział, koncentrując się na prowadzeniu samochodu.

Shikamaru stał przed tym przeklętym budynkiem i modlił się, aby Kiby tam nie było. Aby był teraz bezpieczny w domu… Lecz gdy tylko przekroczył próg, od razu usłyszał czyjś płacz. Przyspieszył kroku kierując się ku źródle dźwięku. Pod ścianą siedział skulony chłopak ciasno obejmując rękami nogi. Twarz miał ukrytą między kolanami, a jego ramiona drżały od nieudolnie tłumionego szlochu.

-Kiba… Ja… Przepraszam…

Gdy tylko Shikamaru się odezwał, skulona postać zastygła w bezruchu.

-Nie chciałem… To znaczy bardzo chciałem, ale… Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło… Bo ja… Zawsze bardzo cię lubiłem i … Znaczy… Chciałem powiedzieć, że od zawsze byliśmy najlepszymi kumplami i …

Kiba zaczął chichotać słysząc plączącego się w zeznaniach przyjaciela.

-Chyba pierwszy raz nie potrafisz powiedzieć tego co myślisz.

Na te słowa, Shikamaru uśmiechnął się zakłopotany i przyklęknął przed Kibą. Wyciągnął rękę żeby go objąć, lecz szybko ją cofnął nie wiedząc jak tamten zareaguje. Kiba widząc to, uśmiechnął się lekko i cicho zapytał:

-Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś ? Z litości ?

-Nie ! Oczywiście, że nie ! Jak w ogóle mogłeś tak pomyśleć ?

- No bo nigdy nie odczułem, że myślisz o mnie inaczej niż o kumplu z piaskownicy…

-Bo… Bałem się, że zaczniesz mnie unikać, gdy się dowiesz, że jestem… no taki…

- Że jesteś gejem ?

Shikamaru tylko kiwnął głową, czerwony jak dojrzała wiśnia.

- Już jakiś czas temu zacząłem to podejrzewać… Nigdy nie miałeś dziewczyny, a kiedy byłem z Ino to raczej patrzyłeś się na jej obnażone wdzięki z obrzydzeniem i politowaniem niż, tak jak inni chłopacy, z pożądaniem…

Szok wymalowany na twarzy Nary był bezcenny. Kiba tym razem zaczął się śmiać szczerze i głośno, wręcz zanosić się od śmiechu. Nie był to już histeryczny chichot jak na początku, lecz pełen pozytywnych uczuć wyraz radości.

-Więc… Nie myślisz, że jestem obrzydliwy ?

- Ty ? Nigdy bym tak o tobie nie pomyślał. Już prędzej ja…

-Ty ?

-No wiesz… Te dragi i w ogóle…

-… Ale teraz nic nie wziąłeś mimo, że masz narkotyki, prawda ?

- Skąd wiesz ?

- Widzę. Poza tym po co byś tu przychodził, jeśli nie po towar ?

- … Shikamaru… Boję się… Tak bardzo się boję, że ciebie też stracę… Najpierw rodzice… Gdy tylko założyli firmę, całkiem o mnie zapomnieli… Nic ich nie obchodzę! Nawet gdybym umarł, to założę się, że nie przyszliby na mój pogrzeb!

-Wiesz, że to nie prawda.

-Przecież wiesz jak jest u mnie w domu. Cały czas jestem sam. Teraz nie ma już ani Gaary, ani ekipy… Nic już nie mam…

-Masz jeszcze mnie. Zawsze będę po twojej stronie. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Dlatego tak ciężko było mi patrzeć jak zabijasz dla mnie najważniejszą osobę. Siebie.

-Shikamaru, ja… Przepraszam… Przepraszam, za dragi… Przepraszam cię za wszystko… i za ten złamany nos też…

-Tak… Cóż… Mam nadzieję, że dalej będziesz mnie lubił nawet z krzywym nosem.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się na ten komentarz.

-Shika… Czy teraz ja mogę cię pocałować ?

- A chcesz ?

-Chcę, ale tylko jeśli obiecasz, że po tym mój nos zostanie nietknięty.

-Hahaa… Możesz być o to spokojny. Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.

Po tym zapewnieniu, najpierw spotkały się ich oczy, potem usta. Pocałunek, który z założenia miał być tylko delikatnym muśnięciem, nie wiadomo kiedy, pogłębił się, rozpalając pożądanie w ciałach obu nastolatków. Zapewne trwałby on dłużej lecz Shikamaru przerwał go, pociągając na siebie ciało mniejszego chłopaka w taki sposób, że to on teraz siedział oparty o ścianę, a Kiba siedział na nim okrakiem. Słaby protest, który próbował się wyrwać z ust Inuzuki, został szybko stłumiony kolejnym pocałunkiem jednocześnie ręka Shikamaru powędrowała w stronę krocza Kiby, delikatnie ściskając członek chłopaka.

-Ahh! Przestań mnie tam dotykać !

Wciąż poruszając dłonią w górę i dół, i lekko ściskając penis nastolatka. Nara wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- Dlaczego ? Przecież tego chcesz. Oboje tego chcemy…

Następnie nie mówiąc już nic więcej Shikamaru torował sobie drogę wzdłuż szyi Kiby pośpiesznymi, gwałtownymi pocałunkami, ssąc i całując tak mocno, że pozostawały drobne ślady posiadania.

Kiba mógł tylko jęczeć pod dotykiem ukochanego, choć bez trudu mógł powiedzieć, że tamtemu brak doświadczenia. Co prawda on sam miał wcześniej tylko dziewczyny, więc też był to jego pierwszy raz z chłopakiem…

- Kocham cię Kiba.

Druga dłoń Shikamaru powędrowała pod bluzkę chłopaka, a usta zaczęły błądzić po jego karku. Kiba otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować jednak zamiast sprzeciwu, wydobył się z nich przeciągły jęk. Słysząc tą zachęcającą reakcję, dłoń Nary powędrowała do pośladków swojego uke, delikatnie masując go przez spodnie. Nie chciał go od razu przestraszyć…  
- U…uhm…- Kiba westchnął cicho, czując na sobie ciepłe wargi i chłodne dłonie zsuwające dolną część jego ubrania. Objął ostrożnie kochanka lekko całując go i unosząc lekko biodra, umożliwiając mu tym samym zsunięcie jego spodni wraz z bielizną. Zadrżał gdy tylko poczuł chłodne powietrze, lecz bardzo szybko o tym zapomniał, czując dotyk dłoni na nagiej skórze. Kiba miał przedziwne wrażenie, że jest mu jednocześnie zimno i gorąco.

Shikamaru wsadził mu do ust trzy palce, a kiedy uznał, że są już wystarczająco mokre, jego ręka znów powędrowała w stronę pośladków siedzącej na nim postaci.

Kiba skrzywił się lekko, gdy tylko poczuł dyskomfort znikających TAM palców. W życiu nie uwierzyłby, że pozwoli komukolwiek wsadzić sobie TAM cokolwiek. Jednak Shikamaru był dla niego specjalny, więc seks z nim rozpatrywany musi być w innych kategoriach. Jęknął cicho z bólu gdy kolejny palec dołączył, aby go rozciągnąć. Gdyby nie fakt, że druga ręka jego partnera wciąż poruszała się na jego penisie, pieszcząc go, to Kiba dawno przerwałby tę niekomfortową ingerencję w swoje ciało.

-Wydaje mi się, że jesteś gotowy… Mogę…?

Kiba patrzył chwilę w oczy ukochanego, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Wiedział, że jeśli chce się wycofać, to teraz ma ostatnią szansę. Jeśli się teraz zgodzi to będzie to bolesne. Podejrzewał, że nawet bardzo bolesne. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić w jaki sposób wsadzenie czyjegoś penisa w odbyt, może być przyjemne… Jednak to był Shikamaru… Jego Shikamaru… Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, a od dzisiaj nawet ktoś więcej… Jeśli się zgodzi to Shikamaru będzie już całkiem należał do niego, a on do Shikamaru…

Zamiast odpowiedzi pocałował go, ręką odpinając rozporek w jego jeansach. Shikamaru zesztywniał wydając z siebie zduszony jęk i odrzucając głowę do tyłu. W ogóle przestał myśleć, a jego ciało poruszało się instynktownie, jakby bez jego udziału. Uniósł powoli pośladki swojego uke, rozdzielając je palcami i nakierowując swój penis na ciasny otwór. Spojrzał w oczy swojego partnera i kiedy tamten skinął lekko głową, wsunął się delikatnym ruchem i nieznacznie poruszył.

- Ach ! To boli ! Wyjmij go !

- Spokojnie. Nie spinaj tak mięśni. Właśnie tak. Rozluźnij się i wyrównaj swój oddech z moim.

Kiba objął ciasno kochanka, twarz ukrywając w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Nie chciał pokazać łez, które mimowolnie spłynęły mu po twarzy. Gdy tylko rozluźnił się trochę, ból zelżał.

-Wsunę się teraz do końca, więc postaraj się nie spinać, dobrze ?

Shikamaru poczuł jak chłopak kiwa głową i mocniej chwyta go za szyję, jakby spodziewając się kolejnej fali bólu…

- Mam przestać ? Jeśli jest to, aż tak nie do zniesienia to przestanę… Nie chcę robić czegoś czego nie chcesz…

-Nie przerywaj…

Ta cicha i krótka odpowiedź wcale Shikamaru nie uspokoiła.

- Zaciśnij zęby na moim ramieniu. W ten sposób będę razem z tobą czuł ból.

Kiba nie ukrywał zaskoczenia, lecz odsunął na bok materiał z ramienia Shikamaru odsłaniając nagą skórę.

- Gotowy ?

Kiedy tylko Kiba nieśmiało skinął głową, poczuł jak duży penis jego seme wsuwa się głęboko w jego wnętrze. Mocno zacisnął zęby na nagim ramieniu, aż usłyszał syk Shikamaru, który ponownie zastygł w bezruchu.

- Wszystko w porządku ?

Kiedy ból ponownie ustąpił, Kiba uniósł głowę i dopiero wtedy poczuł w swoich ustach krew. Delikatnie zaczął zlizywać szkarłatną ciecz z niewielkiej rany.

- Przepraszam Kiba, ale już dłużej nie jestem w stanie się kontrolować…

Shikamaru podniecony już do szczytu ciasnością kochanka, zaczął unosić biodra w górę i w dół, jednocześnie pieszcząc gwałtownymi ruchami członek partnera.

Kiba nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać jęków wyrywających się z jego gardła. Miał wrażenie, ze robi się mu w środku coraz goręcej. Było to bardzo dziwne uczucie... Oddychał coraz głośniej, a jego członek sztywny członek ewidentnie dowodził, że poza bólem odczuwa także rozkosz… Tak, zdecydowanie było mu dobrze, a ruch w podbrzuszu tylko to uczucie potęgował, pchając go coraz bardziej i bardziej ku spełnieniu... Jedno mocniejsze ściśnięcie jego penisa doprowadziło go na szczyt. Doszedł tłumiąc krzyk ramieniem kochanka. Przyjemność i ból złączyły się w jedno.

Shikamaru czując zaciskające się na nim mięśnie nie potrafił się już dłużej kontrolować i doszedł głęboko we wnętrzu kochanka.

-Teraz już cię nie oddam. Jesteś mój…- ciężko wydyszał Nara, obejmując ciaśniej partnera.

-Tak, jestem twój…


End file.
